


Fleeting Hearts

by sala218



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Depression, Horror, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Romance, a lot of shit will go down, like eventually, there will be more ships but they arent main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic comes from Heart.<br/>No human is born without one, even if some do not shine brightly enough their duty is still fulfilled, because they bring life to bodies of flesh that are humans.<br/>Never forget that my dear child.<br/>For that is only truth you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first multi chapter fic, it might be confusing at start but I will try cover up all plot holes, updating might be slow, for I'm slow writer, but I will try my best to make quality story, I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.  
> Hope you will enjoy it, ^^

Howling wind blew rising whirlwind of dust from the ground. Setting sun shone barely peeking from the horizon dying everything in perfect shade of red, creating illusion of fire. Ashen tall trees bare of their leafs tower over plain field. Ground there, unlike all around, was soaking wet. Puddles of dark liquid not yet swallowed by ground rippled with every gust of wind.

At every bigger puddle of fluid there would be weird looking lumps. If one would dare to take a closer look they would see that these lumps were once parts of humans. Severed limbs, insides, were spilled all over the soil. They were minced and chopped up to inseparable mass. Metallic scent of copper and rust deaden everything else.

No animal dared to approach the flied. No sound dared to disturb it. It was as if the whole world honored the dead in the field. Except that in center where mingle of flesh was biggest and the scent of blood almost unbearable stood a child. A child, not older than 8 years old, completely drenched in a dark red liquid.

When sun has completely set and whole place was hidden by darkness child looked around. It’s unbearably dark as heavy clouds obscure even the little light that would have been given by stars and the moon, like thick blanket covering the sky.

A roar of a laughter echoed through the field. Child raised his hands to sky murmured incoherent words as if a broken chant. Except his words kept getting louder and louder till they were clear for the whole world to hear. If there was anyone there to listen to them that is.

“It’s over… It’s finally all over!” Child kept repeating again and again dancing in blood drenched soil kicking bits of flesh around. Completely obvious to the horror of the scene around them.  

\-----

“Ah, excuse me.” Small boy with powder blue hair bowed politely at tall adult in front of him. Truthfully he didn’t have reason to apologize as it was that man who bumped to him as people around him always had hard time noticing boy. Even if his looks normally would separate him from crowd.

“Watch where you going, you damn brat!” Slur of words with accent left mans lips and he walked away clearly dissatisfied with disturbance in his way to other pub.

It was evening already and Kuroko Tetsuya realized what a huge mistake he did. He needed to get to the Kite academy but got lost. He should have asked around for directions during the day but hoped to find way himself, not to say that his lack of presence was hindrance in trying to ask for help. Busy people on streets didn’t as much as batted an eyelash at him. Now it was already pretty late and most of population on streets were either drunk or going home and if someone suddenly appeared next to them that would certainly cause a scene. Something that Kuroko would rather avoid.

But truly couldn’t the world have mercy on him for once. Why for the love of god are there no signs how to get to the damn academy? Boy cursed his poor skills of reading the map. Certainty it wasn’t purely his fault as he simply did not need this skill living in small village. Honestly it was foolish of him to believe that his whole life will be peacefully spent with his grandparents there.

When letter of invitation to Kite academy came Kuroko accepted it with great confusion. There had to be mistake or maybe it was just a prank. He didn’t have Heart and therefore could not use magic, so why would he be invited? However seals on letter were real, and letter, itself, was delivered with courier so it was true. Kuroko was given 2 months to get ready and come to the academy for the school year. It would seem like there was given a choice to refuse attending the academy, but many stories of forceful bringing to the academy proved this hope to be false. Of course no one knew just how much of truth there was in the stories but it was happening to certain point so Kuroko hand no option but to go on his own free will.

So here he was now, sitting near fountain contemplating his life choices and what will he do tonight. Walking alone in big unfamiliar city was dangerous, especially when he still had no magic, if he had any at all.

“Hey, dude, do you know where Kite academy is?” Tall bulky boy stood in front of Kuroko, and god forbid Kuroko did not flinch at other. He had dirty red hair and warm red eyes. He was smiling sheepishly at Kuroko.

“I sorry, I’m trying to get there also, but as of now I’m fairly lost.” Kuroko gave small apologetic smile to stranger.

“Damn, that sucks. We can try to look for it together if you want, I’m Kagami Taiga.” He outstretched his arm for Kuroko, grinning at smaller boy. Ah, maybe lady luck finally decided to pity him even a little bit.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, it’s a pleasure.” Kuroko shook other boys hand and stood up. Surely two of them will find the cursed academy already. He was already tired.

\-----

It took them hour, just 1 hour to reach the grand building that was Kite academy. Kuroko could have sworn that he passed same place couple times already, but did not notice the building. He wasn’t sure why, perhaps he truly wasn’t meant to have magic. One without Heart after all is just simple human being.

When they entered through the gates to front yard atmosphere seemed to change. It felt as if temperature went down few degrees. Or perhaps it was the feeling of being out of place in this grand magical institution. He would have to find out later as now they had to rush and get themselves marked as present in the academy. Further explanation and dorms would be assigned after that.

When they entered the main building Kuroko’s breath was taken away. He knew that this school shall be really luxurious and fancy, he just wasn’t sure to what extent.  It was spacious room with other huge door marked in various ornaments. Granite floor was perfectly clean almost like mirror reflected all surroundings creating illusion of more space. Walls were perfectly white with few mosaics hung here and there. Few pots with big plants that Kuroko couldn’t quite name were set in corners. There was one couch placed near wall, and right in opposite side of room sat a man behind counter. Kuroko couldn’t quite tell mans height but he seemed average built with light brown hair and similar shade eyes, he wore glasses, it seemed like he was finishing few papers before leaving. If so then Kuroko and Kagami were truly lucky to manage on time.

Kagami didn’t seem to be fazed by anything in the room and went straight to the man behind counter. “Hello, sorry for coming this late, I’m Kagami Taiga and he is Kuroko Tetsuya. We received letter of invitation to Kite academy.” Although he didn’t look like it but Kagami was really polite with strangers unless they did something that made them deserve a punch. 

“Finally, we were waiting for you, I’m Naoto Sanada please follow me. I shall mark your attendance to academy and then give keys to your dorm rooms, tomorrow at 8 in the morning you are expected at great hall from where I will start to show around the academy. Classes shall start in week from now. If you have question you will be free to give them tomorrow, for now I believe you are fairly tired.” The man with glasses, who introduced himself as Sanada said, his voice was stern but not mean. It might have been because it was close to midnight after all.

They followed Sanada out of the room through grand door, there was big hall that led to right and left corridors, Kuroko guessed that there were staff rooms or maybe classes. Either way he was sure he will have to go there sooner or later. Even if for a simple exploration anyway. In front of them was a big staircase that led to second floor to which Sanada seemed to be going, with Kagami and Kuroko tailing behind.

“Please wait here a moment, I will shortly get your dorm keys and show you the way.” Tall man said before disappearing in one of many rooms leaving Kuroko and Kagami behind.

“Kuroko, do you think it’s too late to ask for food?”  Kagami snickered at his own joke and almost didn’t start laughing loudly when Kuroko gave him look. But before they could even start talking more Sanada came out from the room with 2 keys and 2 papers giving boys one of each item.

“Come, I will show you your dorm rooms, but for now welcome to Kite academy.”

\-----

In dark dungeons smelling of moss and rotten flesh, where no one dared to go faint giggle of a child could be heard.

“Soon… Soon… Soon…” It kept repeating between the giggles in singsong voice.

The child did not seem to mind anything around them, not minced bodies, not awful smell they gave out, nor maddening sound of droplets of water hitting rocks. Then again perhaps the child was already mad. No one made this question as no one could, anyone who dared to get closer were immediately killed.

It was not the child that killed them either.


	2. illusion of tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy time before everything will go down the drain.

Sanada led them to big hall filled with tables in middle, at side Kuroko saw few couches and bookcases not necessarily holding books. He guessed it was where most people spend their leisure time or perhaps studied with others. Surely it couldn’t be their only books that were available for students. Lack of library, where he could sit quietly would surely be disappointing to say at least. They came to one side of the hall where it split into two sides. Right wing was for females, left for males. Average dorm room was for two people but there were few who held up to four.

Both boys resided in different dorm rooms that were quite far apart. Kuroko had to go far deeper down the corridor to reach his room. It was late and Kuroko was tired he hoped that he could go straight to sleep once in his room however that wish shattered the moment he stepped in his dorm. To call it a dorm is understatement that was first thing he thought of. It was rather like a small apartment really. Once he came in he found himself in tiny living room. There was small book shelve on side near window, in middle stood coffee table and sofa. On other side there was small kitchen, presumably for making snack or something little that you wouldn’t go to cafeteria for, probably. He could see 3 more doors, bathroom and two bedrooms Kuroko assumed.

It was utterly ridiculous, surely there weren’t hordes of people who’s Hearts were active enough to use magic. And that is why they were collected like some valuables. But this was just ludicrous, trying to give as much comfort as possible so children would somehow feel indebted, would feel need to listen to their commands like docile little pets. Kuroko could only hope he will be able to get out once mistake was explained to director, after all he didn’t have a Heart.

“Oh! So you are going to be my roommate?” Cheerful voice came from the sofa, raven haired boy stood up to greet Kuroko. “But god man you took your time, when they told me that I will get roommate I was so excited that I couldn’t sleep at all!” He kept talking far too loud and too fast for Kuroko’s tired mind.

“You should see look on your face! This is great, can I take picture?” He laughed and it was starting to give Kuroko headache, he really just wanted to go to sleep.

“Please don’t, I’m rather tired so perhaps we can talk tomorrow.” Taller boy took photo either way, but his smile got smaller and he seemed to calm down, little bit anyway.

“Of course! We are going to be roomies now so there will be plenty of time to speak. I’m Takao Kazunari and you?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.”

\----

Deafening silence and darkness surrounded the child. Nothing out of ordinary. Maddening splashes of water on the rocks and that unbearable stink of rotten flesh. Never changing, always the same.

Child lied on his back looking up to ceilings of this cave. He couldn’t see anything but he still looked up. Murmuring words under his breath, almost soundless.

Never changing, always the same. That how it always been and hopefully stay. The child rolled over to the rotting corpse that was full of maggots but it didn’t faze him. He took head of the corpse with ease, it was severed from the body so long, long ago. He pressed his lips to the heads, completely indifferent about larva that were dropping of it and pieces of flesh almost like liquid falling apart coaxing his arms in disgusting sticky mess. It hardly had any difference as child was already covered in dried blood.

“Soon…” Child whispered into the kiss staring straight in empty eye sockets.

How truly gruesomely beautiful that scene was.

\----

Next day was proven to be really difficult to Kuroko. For starters he was woken up really rudely. Takao invited himself in Kuroko’s room and rather than waking up him like proper human being he simply dragged the covers of the boy. He then proceeded to laugh all morning about Kuroko’s bed hair. He knew it was bad but it’s not like he could do anything about it. Takao then exclaimed his disappointment of founding out that Kuroko slept with pajama. When blue head politely inclined how did other expected him to sleep, he simply stated naked. Kuroko almost choked on air.

Breakfast were started to be served from 6 AM till 8 AM, if you sleep in and miss it you have to make it yourself in kitchen inside your room. Or so Takao explained. All in all that was reasonable really. Because it was almost 7 they didn’t rush and Kuroko greatly regretted that. The cafeteria was jam packed with people, some were older some looked younger than Kuroko, either way he truly did not like it at all. Being with a lot of people always meant that he will be shoved around and bumped into, not because others were mean or anything, Kuroko was simply hard to notice. Luckily Takao dragged him a long so no such incident occurred, but Kuroko knew, it was only matter of time.

They took simple small breakfasts, which in Kuroko’s opinion were still too big. Surprisingly Takao stayed with Kuroko while they eat breakfast although some tall green head asked if he will come with him. Kuroko guessed he was older than them considering height difference. Either way Takao didn’t go although it seemed like he really wanted to. He explained to Kuroko he wanted to see if he could introduce him to his own friends. Apparently they were some big shots and what not. Kuroko mildly wondered if he himself wanted to become acquaintance to people like that. Takao just laughed commenting just how blunt Kuroko was. Said boy did not deny it.

When 8 came around Takao left Kuroko with other newbie’s in the great hall. There were maybe dozen of them in total. But he still couldn’t notice Kagami. Kuroko didn’t give it a lot of thought, perhaps boy just overslept it or something. It wasn’t his business anyway.

\----

Sanada’s tour was hell. Surely he finally got to see the library, he almost stayed behind due to share amazement with the amount of all sorts of books in there. Then they were shown training rooms, classes, inner garden, and other fancy places where they could spend some time. He absolutely adored the fact that there was basketball court outside and inside. There where couple other courts of different sports too, it was great really. But this place is way too big. Kite academy was hell to Kuroko with his bad direction sense. Even during the tour he almost got left behind trice! Somehow he did always manage to come back on track with whole group. However that did not change the fact that he will eventually get lost in this place.

He hoped that perhaps he will get to speak with director and all of this will be solved. He will go back home to his grandparents and will live completely ordinary life, just like he planned.  His hopes came crashing down to him.

“Director? Why would want to speak with him?” Sanada raised eyebrow at Kuroko after he questioned if he could meet the director of this place.

“I would like to speak to director about my letter of acceptance to academy, sir.” There were people around them when they spoke, so of course he couldn’t just out right say the real reason even if the one he stated wasn’t false either.

“Kuroko-kun, you got your letter and there is nothing more to it, you should be happy.” Sanada fixed his glasses looking down to the boy. That look, Kuroko knew that look. It meant that decision is final, and he won’t get too meet director anytime soon. “Director is very busy man, as much as he adores all of his students he cannot just simply drop everything, you must understand that.”

And that was final, Sanada turned to leave but not without one final glance to the boy. It was disheartening look from older male, reminding Kuroko his place. He was nothing at this academy as of yet, on bottom of food chain of student body. And most heart wrenching fact is that Kuroko might never become anything more.

His vision darkened for moment, he felt as if world was falling apart. Lack of air hurt his lungs but he couldn’t breathe in. Something was forcing him to stay at one spot. Panic was starting to set in, he had to run away, he had to move. First step was hardest he knew, it always was but after it everything will be fine. Just like he was trained, even without Heart, he knew he could do it. If it was just low level paralyze spell, he could free himself.

And he did it, he took a step and air finally filled his lungs and he could move again fastening his pace to the dorm wing. Away from people away from everyone, Kuroko was weak, he was less than anyone in the building and he knew that. Boy didn’t run though, no that would be biggest mistake, paralyze that had him took only moment, considering that he just spoke with Sanada no one should have noticed.

He just walked, step after step, his heart beating wildly. He should have seen it coming from mile away. Predators could feel their pray, it was in their nature, and this place, this place was full of them. Kuroko scoffed inwardly he was like sheep in wolfs clothing hiding in a pack hoping that he won’t be found out and slaughtered. But his luck will most likely only get him so far.

\----

“That boy from before, who was he?” Tall green haired boy asked. “It’s not like I care or anything.” He added quickly pushing his glasses up. His voice sounded disinterested, but his eyes shone with curiosity.

This boy was known as Midorima Shintaro the Ruler of Wilderness. He was just first year in high school section, but was already greatly know for his knowledge and use of different kind of plants, be it for medicine or poison making. Well that alone would have not made him as famous as he was now, but his natural mix of Aqua and Terra Hearts let him use his magic in close combat too, although it is known fact that Midorima always prefer archery. Midorima was infamous though, for his tsundere personality. He denied it, but everyone knew the truth.

“Is Shin-chan jealous that I ate breakfast with someone else?” Takao teased. He wasn’t as famous as his friend, but still well known as Eye of Wind, for his ability to see and react to people around him with almost no delay what so ever. However his ability was still lacking in many ways.

“Wha-? Why would I be jealous? Don’t be absurd!” Taller sputtered, his face grew red from embarrassment.

“Hahaha, I think I will introduce him to everyone bit later.” Takao laughed at other, but then turned completely serious. It wasn’t unusual for him but then again if Takao turned serious it meant real deal.

“Isn’t it bit too soon, yet?”

“We will see.” Takao smiled at his friend as if he knew some secret.

Midorima and Takao after all belonged to certain group of incredibly powerful people. Main circle also dubbed as Miracles for extraordinary capabilities of their Hearts was made from 5 people, Midorima was one of them, Takao wasn’t. None the less he was trust worthy and well liked by their group.

It wasn’t as they made it themselves, no, it was other people that surrounded them separated boys when their talents bloomed. It was unfair, how even older students and even some of teachers put them on pedestal as some kind of exhibition.  

It’s only normal that they found solace with each other. It wasn’t as if they kept just to themselves, most of people around them simply kept their distance, but few, much like Takao, spat on that mighty air their peers created and wormed their way in the life of the untouchables.

“Either way, Momoi was looking for you earlier.” Midorima changed subject. There was hardly anything to say about that matter. Even if he never said it out loud teen trusted his friend’s judgment, oddly enough he was correct at reading people’s hearts. 

“Did she say what she needed?”

“Not quite, something about what you had promised to her.” Midorima tried to sound bit displeased. Truly, passing messages between people that are fully capable of doing so themselves was annoying, but just because it was from Momoi to Takao, he can do something like this, sometimes.

“Ah! I completely forgot about it!” Boy made ridiculous sound as if this was end of world. “I going to my room for bit, I will right back!”

He ran off just like that, leaving Midorima standing alone in utter confusion of what just happened. It wasn’t something new though. It would seem like those two had something brewing together. And even if others would tease Midorima that she will steal Takao from him, as if he had claimed said boy for himself, he didn’t… It was rather other way around. Either way he didn’t pay lot of mind to their games that were usually just silly gossips about other people’s love life or simple pranks they pulled together.

Bespectacled boy griped small puppet, his lucky item of the day, in his hand harder. Doll had blue eyes and hair but was dressed in red.

It gave him bad feeling. He just couldn’t tell when or what, but something will definitely happen.

\----

Kuroko was in his room breathing hard. He had poured cold water on his head in bathroom to get rid of this nauseous feeling that came after forcefully dragging himself out of paralyze, he already knew how that felt and what to do, but it never got easier to get over side effect of it.

He supposed that being able to somewhat counter magic wish sheer will power and nothing more was truly something worth praise. It wasn’t like that though. Anyone could learn it, or maybe even awaken their Heart like that.

He was half lying on floor with his head placed on bed, even if his hair was still damp he didn’t care about bed sheets, he was tired. So very tired, and it was still just first day. Classes will start just next week so he either had to find way how to talk with director or try to disappear within a crowd so he would be less noticeable during lessons. Both things contradicted with each other as he would need teachers to get to the director, but then they would have higher chance to remember him and might even expect something from him.

Something like this would ruin his only hope of keeping low profile, it was not allowed. There must be other way.

As if hearing his distress Takao returned to the dorm. For now Kuroko opted to rather not move and stay in his place, he will ask later, after all Takao was here from when he was still a child, he must know something. Boy hoped he could question other without raising suspicion, but from what he had seen already that will be hard.

Kuroko hardly remembered that he left his room door open, and Takao’s room was right across from his, for moment he hoped that other would notice him, him and ask what’s wrong, but it was futile to even hope for it, even if other did glance in his room he just looked around and closed door, assuming that room was empty.

Tear slid down Kuroko’s cheek, or maybe it was just water from his hair. Wave of fragility and loneliness took him over. He pressed knees to his chest. He was alone and helpless. He wanted to see his grandparents and ask for advice, but he couldn’t for reasons that did not help his situation even in slightest.  

\----

When Kuroko came around again it was already evening, he didn’t even notice just when he had fallen asleep. His eyes stung little and he felt pain in his neck, but that was most likely because he slept in uncomfortable position. Crying in his sleeps was nothing new either.

Boy wasn’t sure what time it was already, surely enough lunch was already over, maybe it was past dinner time also. He wouldn’t be surprised. He didn’t quite care either way, he wasn’t hungry at all, plus he still needed to pack out his stuff completely. Sure he had just one traveling bag with all of his necessities but they still had to be unpacked and placed in their rightful places.

 There was small wardrobe near desk with simple chair, couple bookshelves were fixed right above it. Under desk lockable drawer was placed, key was placed in lock of course. It supposed to give even little bit more privacy for students. There was also one drawer placed under bed with extra sheets and covers. Other than that room was bare and really plain looking. Simple white curtains covered window that looked at some kind of field. Kuroko guessed it was again fixed with magic for privacy matters.

Frankly that was too much, but something like that can be gotten used to, eventually. Of course Kuroko still harbored hope of possibility to get out of here.

It was when he put his clothes and other few belongings away and was already thinking of reading one of novels he took with himself did he heard Takao burst in back to the dorm screaming his name. Without any rush boy placed book down on bed and went to the door. It flung open right when he was about to do it himself, there stood Takao panting heavily out of breath.

“Please say that you can play basketball!”

\----

“Come to think of it, where have you been all day?“ Takao asked when they went down the hall to the exit that leads to the inner garden. “I haven’t seen you at all.”

“After tour I went back to unpack.” It would be surprising if Takao could even actually notice him at all, as even now in halls there were far more people that he had seen earlier in the morning. So truly even if he was aimlessly walking down the halls other most likely wouldn’t have noticed him at all.

“Seriously? All day?”

“No, I also took nap and then decided to read. Why, did you need anything from me?”

“No, no nothing like that.” Boy scratched back of his head, till he stopped in mid step. He quickly turned to Kuroko and twisted him to look face to face, placing both hand on others shoulders. “Did you eat lunch?” Takao’s face looked almost comical in how serious he was.

Kuroko had to actually look away so he wouldn’t start laughing at his friend. “I might have missed it.” He mumbled semi quietly. He was quite used in skipping meals so it truly took him by surprise when Takao started to shake him saying how he will force feed him dinner if he is needed too.

“Shouldn’t we hurry? You said that somebody is waiting for us.” Somehow it ended up in Takao lecturing him about eating habits while shaking him and honestly Kuroko’s head was starting to hurt.

“You are right, let’s hurry.” Grinning wildly Takao took Kuroko’s hand and started to run dragging poor guy behind him like a doll.

Takao was laughing loudly while running down the hall surprisingly enough though, only ones who paid attention were new students just like Kuroko. Boy accepted it as something usual his roommate did and everyone just stopped caring. He got nagging feeling that one way or other he will be involved with Takao’s insanity a lot and not only because they shared dorm.

When they got outside it wasn’t dark yet, but sun was obviously heading down the west. Takao dragged him down to the basketball court where couple other people were playing. Well 2 people played while 3 stood aside watching them.

Kuroko watched two in awe, they were fast, almost animalistic so wild and ferocious. _Beautiful_ that was only thing in Kuroko’s mind. He couldn’t take his eyes away how boys dribbled ball across the court passing each other, one basket after another sank like it was easiest thing to do. Kuroko would lie if he said that envy didn’t pull at his heart. He truly wished he could have played so freely, but realistically his body wasn’t truly built for that kind of playing.

“Whoa! Someone is playing on par with Aomine? That’s new.” Takao laughed loudly. He was still gripping Kuroko’s hand much to others’ dislike. Grip was right on wristband too.

“Takao you are slow!” Bespectacled boy glanced and ravenet feigning annoyance. He was that friend from morning, Kuroko realized and gulped little when other glared at him. He might be mistaken but Kuroko could swear other glance to Takao’s hand gripping his before glaring. “You took too long to fetch that boy and other basketball idiot showed up challenging Aomine, so now we are here.” Boy fixed his glasses as he finished speaking glancing back to playing duo.

“So we are not going to play 3vs3 anymore? Well that’s too bad.” Finally releasing his hold on others wrist, boy placed his hand behind his head in relaxed motion. He sounded somewhat bored with disappointment undertone.  

“Takao-kun there wouldn’t have been much of game anyway.” Kuroko sighed up tenth time that day. He felt other people staring their way, even if he wasn’t the main focus it unnerved him. He hated how fast it drained him of his energy. “I said I can play basketball however I did not state that I was any good in it.”

“Good or not, there is no difference as long as it’s fun to play.” Melodious voice came from boy who was standing bit further from them. He had black hair with bangs long enough to cover his left eye there was beauty mark under his right eye. His expression was kind and welcoming just like his voice, but it was just a façade, Kuroko could practically feel his power oozing from his body.

“Eh… Playing basketball is boring if Aka-chin is not here though.” Unbelievably tall person, Kuroko would love to guess that he was older than him, with shoulder length purple hair drawled out. His gaze was just as lazy as his voiced sounded. “Do you want some?” He held out bag with potato chips to Kuroko, which he politely declined.

“You must be Takao’s new roommate Kuroko Tetsuya, I’m Himuro Tatsuya.” He smiled at Kuroko stretching out hand. “Giant that offered you snacks is Murasakibara Atsushi.” Said boy just waved little going back to his snacks, seemingly disinterested in anything but tasty treats in his hands.

“Midorima Shintaro.” Came barely audible whisper, but everyone heard it perfectly clear. Murasakibara was the only one who did not show any reaction continued munching on sweets. Takao grinned from ear to ear, asking to repeat what he said louder in teasing manner. Himuro and Kuroko laughed, albeit latter one in somewhat more reserved way.

“It’s a pleasure.” Bluenet smiled slightly covering his face with hand. Midorima’s face was red from embarrassment already, he didn’t want to cause anymore discomfort to other.

 It felt nice, laughing and talking with people like that. For moment Kuroko let himself to forget where he actually was. For moment he let himself indulge fantasy that he was making friends in completely average school. With simple everyday problems, and fights, little pranks and games.

 It was impossible though, no one from outside knew just what kind of lessons those with active Hearts had but death rate was enormous.

Ball bouncing to them woke Kuroko from his musings and gathered attention from everyone else. No one even noticed sudden silence from boy as everyone were too busy teasing green haired male.

None the less squeaking of shoes hitting pavement made everyone look at two males who were playing basketball before.

“Pass the ball!” Tall tanned male said glaring at them. Although at first glance he might have looked angry, but small wrinkles at corner of said males eyes told Kuroko that this was simply permanent expression the other had.

Conveniently or maybe not, the ball had rolled right next to Kuroko, so of course he had to pick it up. “Here!” Was only warning he gave before tossing ball to other.

On taller males defense he did caught it, even if the ball fell from his hands just as soon. And he stumbled back falling right on his butt. But these little details might have been left to die of, except Takao was here, and the fallen one opened his mouth.

“Whoa! Where the fuck did you came from?” Perhaps that wasn’t nicest or even the smartest thing to say. Not out loud anyway.

“Oh! Kuroko.”Kagami raised his hand in greeting. “I didn’t see you at all today, but it seems you found few friends.” He picked ball up grinning sheepishly.

“Hello again Kagami-kun, and same right back at you.” Kuroko kept his voice even, surely other did not have any sinister meaning behind his words, but they were fairly insulting anyway.

“Excuse me, but who the fuck is he?” Fallen boy picked himself up from ground, glaring daggers at others.

“You are excused.”

“Wha-” Other sputtered but was cut off right away.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kuroko bowed politely. Although other seemed bit troublesome to deal with he didn’t seem to be rude just for sake of it.

“You probably already know that I’m Aomine Daiki, most powerful fighter with Heart of Bestia and Terra.” Aomine puffed out his chest as if he was truly something amazing and fearsome.

“I see.” Kuroko’s voice was flat and downright bored, looking dully at other.

Awkward silence took only moment before Takao started to laugh out loud. How his sides don’t hurt all the time from laughter might as well stay as one of world’s biggest secrets. Truthfully it was quite amazing.

“So are we going to play or not?” How Takao was real Kuroko will never understand. One moment boy was almost falling on ground from laughing to much other he had serious face on without as much as second past between both expression.

In Kuroko’s eyes Takao was incredible like that.

“There is one too many players to have even teams.” Midorima stated as matter of fact, fixing his glasses. He seemed fairly proud of himself for one reason or other.

“I’m hungry so I won’t play.” Murasakibara yawned loudly scratching back of his neck. “I’m going for some snacks now, Muro-chin?”

“I think I will stay to play for bit.” Himuro smiled apologetically at other even it seemed like it was not necessary.

Murasakibara simply shrugged and went inside the building with heavy slow steps. It seemed like he was lazy to even move at all. Boy seemed like a person who would spend all days eating and napping if only he would be allowed that is. Though who would be there to stop him? On first glance it would seem like Himuro could take up this task.

Kuroko didn’t let his mind dwell on it too much, after all he just met them all. And as much as he loved observing people he wasn’t always fully right. At times anyway. 

“Let’s chose teams now!”

Kuroko was woken from his mussing by Takao grabbing his arm declaring that they will be on the same team. For moment Midorima had scandalized look on his face as if he was betrayed perhaps he was usually picked first by Takao. Either way it was 3vs3. Takao, Kuroko and Midorima against Aomine, Kagami and Himuro.

They lost miserably.

While they did hold their ground fairly well with Midorima’s three pointers, they were no match for Aomine and Kagami duo. Those two were like beasts on field, not only did they fought with opposing team they even managed to fight with each other.

And still win.

That was plainly unfair for various reasons.

But Kuroko had to admit that it was fun to play with them. Somewhere along the way Aomine even started to refer to him as Tetsu saying that his passes looked amazing and he would love to receive one next time they played.

Boy himself found that others had far more amazing play styles than him. Truthfully it was mesmerizing.

Time flew by unnoticed by them. It’s only when lights even outside were turned off did they noticed that it gotten seriously late. Aomine and Kagami seemed most disappointed by it while Kuroko found salvation in it. He never had a lot of stamina to begin with really and playing like that for hours exhausted him greatly. Even if it was fun, everything had to have limits.

And this was his.

It seemed like they were only ones still up as everything was silent almost eerily so.

Boys separated to their rooms biding good night to each other silently.

“You can use shower first.” Takao said quickly before disappearing in his room.

Kuroko gladly took up others offer, he was tired, too much have happened to him in one day. He was used to have schedule for his daily errands and free time back home but here everything was a mess. His head was spinning little, lack of sleep finally catching up to him. He could only hope that other days will be different, less tasking physically and emotionally.

Going back to his room after shower he briefly wondered if he would be able to hide in library, although that way probability to meet teacher or any other adult with higher status would lessen. Maybe he should try sneaking to second floor, but rather than having peaceful chat he would undoubtedly get in trouble. And that wasn’t what he wanted.

With deep sigh he looked at window again. Just like during day it showed different place, an empty plain field with not a single cloud, just unlike during day it seemed that time went there normally as moon shone brightly coloring everything in silver glow.

It was beautiful but gave him uneasy feeling.

Before Kuroko turned to go to bed he noticed dark shape in sky, it was almost as big as moon but Kuroko couldn’t name it. Surely it must be just because of his exhaustion and play of light.

He will just take a look tomorrow when it will be bright in that field again.

\----

Puffs of hot breath left mouths of at least dozen of men that were walking down deeper into the cave. It kept getting colder and colder, but they had a mission that had to be completed no matter what it cost.

Fire on their torches kept flickering, dancing with cold wind, giving no reassurance to the men marching dutifully further and further into the darkness.

They paid no mind to the rotting flesh of their comrades that had ventured in, years or maybe just days before them. Stepping on severed limbs with enough force to crush abused bones. Not even placing feet in cut open bellies or cracked open skulls made then even as much as flinch at horror surrounding them. 

They were the only ones who created light in cave displaying gruesome image of red covering every inch of surface around them. Stone cold expressions did not change even for moment on either of them, slowly moving forward.

The child was listening to usual splatter of water drops, however now it was mingled with heavy even steps and deep breathing of invading humans.

He just opened his eyes to see light that was nearing him evenly with same even pace like all the other times.

The child closed his eyes sleepily, it was always the same.

Screams echoed deeper in cave creating disturbance in usual peace. It lasted only for a moment before it turned quiet once again. The child rose from his spot between rotting corpses and with silent steps went to the light created by still burning torches.

He curled up in pile of still warm bodies to sleep. His new friends. He always liked when they came to visit. Pulling smallest body on himself he fell asleep, uncaring about entrails spilling out from now deceased man.

\----

Next few days proved to be easier for Kuroko. Takao still kept waking him up and dragging him out for breakfast. However unlike first day Midorima was almost constantly with them, except one day, Takao didn’t say anything and Kuroko didn’t question. Midorima and him strangely enough were as opposite as it’s possible in fairly a lot of questions, none the less surprisingly their debate came to be enjoyable for both of them.

There was one thing Kuroko could never understand about other, and it was his obsession with horoscope or to be more precise Oha Asa. During the week he saw boy caring different items and at times they were unbelievably hilarious, like pink glittery fairy dress, luckily boy did not actually wore it just carried around.

Bespectacled boy actually even started to check for Kuroko’s luck according to horoscope, it was quite nice of him truthfully, but as long as it just stayed at that really.

Kuroko more often than not skipped lunch by hiding in library only to get nagged by Takao or even Midorima at times about his unhealthy habit.

At dinner Aomine and his friend Momoi, who is very sweet girl but has questionable hobby of knowing everything about everyone. And everything literally means EVERYTHING. Like sleeping pattern, food they eat, books they read, injuries they had, Hearts, and pretty much the rest.

It would have been surprisingly creepy but her Heart as she explained is Mens, rather than using psychical strength she can use every single detail about other to defeat them. Of course that doesn’t mean she is weak by far, Kuroko would say she is far stronger than him. And that is in physical capabilities.

 Kuroko didn’t meet with Kagami a lot during that time he did however saw him hand out with Aomine.

At times they played basketball but never as long as first time, but it was fine, it still proved to be a lot of fun for all of them.

Kuroko spent most of his time in library or playing basketball, he hadn’t forfeit his goal to get out from academy of course but he had unnerving idea that it was practically impossible once you are in. He didn’t have ground that would support this fully, but he one evening spoke with Takao and I made him question everything far more than he had before.

“Director? Why would you want to meet that person?” Takao stopped eating chips for moment before continuing. Something in his stature shifted as if he was uncomfortable speaking about that matter.

It was weird really, why would one feel almost threatening speaking about person that looks over the academy, unless there is something terribly wrong that was going on…

“I was just wondering really, it is interesting to at least see him.” Kuroko calmly sat down next to his friend, he dared to call Takao like that already. “Is there going to be some kind of ceremony before classes start?”

Takao flinched little after school year start was mentioned, here was still 2 days left and everyone seemed to have gone rigid and nervous about it. “There won’t be any ceremony.”

Boy just got up and left Kuroko alone in room, it was first time Takao’s voice sounded so cold and distant, and the way their conversation was cut short unnerved Kuroko greatly.

Just what kind of academy was this?

Well in 2 days he will figure out. He was sure that it won’t happen sooner simply because during his stay he had yet to see Sanada or any other adult other than janitors and cooks working in kitchen. But they hardly could be any help to Kuroko.

Biting his nail lightly Kuroko went to his room, looking out of the window before going to sleep it became small habit of his, too look outside to the field. He noticed that dark rhombus shape in sky always followed either moon or sun and it kept getting closer and closer to hiding either one of them.

Of course it could have been just Kuroko’s imagination and nothing serious like that was happening but some small part couldn’t let it go.

That night he couldn’t sleep at all.

\----

When the first day school would actually start Takao came to wake sleeping boy like usual however he did it without usual cheerfulness. It was odd to say at least but Kuroko didn’t dare to ask, not when other had such painful look on his face that he didn’t even try to mask.

They finished up their morning routines and went to cafeteria, heavy atmosphere pressed down on Kuroko. For moment it felt as if he was under paralyze again, but this was no magic. Grave depression that held students down was unnatural, not to this extent. Air felt so scarce and it made it hard to breathe properly hurting his lungs.

“Come let’s get some food.” If Takao wasn’t there to grab on his hand roughly and drag him to get food he might have passed out. Something was definitely off in here and it seemed like same mood affected only the ones who already attended years prior.

Much like Kuroko other new people were confused and almost terrified.

“You still eat too little, Kuroko.” Midorima as always first at the table and as always lectures him about eating habits. But it was just a cover up really. Kuroko could tell from the way he pushed up his glasses more times than usually during breakfast, grip on his lucky item also far harder than usual. Bespectacled boy tried to keep up appearance as if atmosphere in cafeteria did not affect him and keep Kuroko from thinking too much about it.

“You do know where your class is?”

“Yes, I do know how to get to my class.”

“You are prepared for the class right?”

“I’m not certain I know what I should be prepared for…”

“Everything.” It was weird to have Midorima lose his tsundere character like this and openly worry for other. But before he could even ask small pendant that absorbed earth type magic was pressed in his hand. “Your lucky item of today, don’t lose it.”

He left confused Kuroko at table, and Takao soon followed with small smile and “Good luck!”

Kuroko almost laughed out loud, Midorima after all was really caring person, so he simply decided to humor other after all it was just small pendant that could be easily hidden under his shirt and so he put it on. He finished his breakfast alone for first time in a week, raising from his seat he took dishes away and ventured out of cafeteria to his is assigned classroom.

“What do you think will happen?” Takao up to that point had followed silently after Midorima, but he just had to ask. He turned to like Kuroko, and so did few others from their circle, it would be shame if something would happen.

“Aquarius was placed 3rd today on luck rankings, his lucky item is pendant with earth resistance and today’s best chance to succeed is with Libra.”

“That is not what I asked Shin-chan… He-”

“He will live. Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it confusing? I sure hope so, not to worry tho it will be explained in future chapters, also fancy latin words, ha! It might get slower in pace soon, hopefully you liked it, some characters might be bit OOC cause it's first time for me writing them,,, yup, also sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes,,,


	3. Golden key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First lesson was not what brochure promised,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, also for future reference I just wanted to say that I don't hate any characters in KNB, yea,,,,

When Kuroko got to his class it was still fairly empty, simply because there was still 20 minutes till the bell would ring. Just most diligent students, or people like Kuroko who didn’t have anything better to do, would show up that early.

Boy preferred to think of himself as an average student, although he didn’t have anyone to compare himself to. After all there were just 2 children of his age back in the village. And even so they met only in make shift school of theirs, living too far apart made it almost impossible to simply meet up and hang out. Also both of them had work to do back home that usually took all of their free time from studies.

Just because as child he didn’t have what would be accepted as proper education for his age, he was by far not illiterate. Both of his grandparents were brilliant at social studies and science. While math did gave him some problems vast amount of books with different branches of studies covered that one nicely.

Of course he wasn’t greatest in academic studies in the end so his grades would always stay average, but he was certain that it would be enough in this school.

Magic part still unnerved him though. Unsurprisingly he wouldn’t mind being kicked out, however he have never heard about expulsion of a student from Kite Academy, only about deaths.

 Kuroko took a seat at the very back of the class, a corner where teacher could easily miss him out. If he will stay here, Kuroko decided to keep in shadows where he could be unnoticed. He had learned art of it long ago after all.

He sat silently playing with jewelry Midorima has given him. Behind the window he could see the very same plain field that he saw in his room, it was fairly relaxing image really. You could see tall grass swaying as wind blows gently there were no clouds in the sky, couple big trees, throwing perfect shade to nap under. It was truly serene image. Kuroko wondered briefly if it was real place.

Lost in his thoughts boy didn’t even notice when people started to pour in the class.

“YO!” Greeting from Kagami awoke Kuroko from his daydreaming. He did that quite a lot lately and it wasn’t good habit.

“Good morning Kagami-kun.”

“Mind if I sit in front of you?” He asked, but was already sitting down without waiting for answer, not that Kuroko really cared.

“Please do, if that is what you wish.”

Kagami just grinned at him, showing of his white teeth and perfect smile.

Kuroko took a moment to look around him when Kagami faced forward, in this class only new student gathered. Perhaps it’s because this was homeroom, and teacher will only explain main points about academy’s system and lessons. While for actual activity they would go to different rooms. After all it wasn’t something unheard of.

“Hey, do you by any chance know who our teacher is?” Red head turned back to him, same question lingered in whole room and truthfully it was weird. At least one student should have known but they all just shrugged at each other.

“I was actually wondering about it myself, isn’t it strange how no one knows who is our teacher.” It was difficult to understand that Kuroko was fully serious with his words as same monotonous voice was used all the time. Kagami might have misunderstood other as he just frowned burrowing his split eyebrows, and shrugged turning away again.

Kuroko would have called out his rude behavior but bell rang and almost immediately old man, in about his 40-ties walked in. He was empty handed and he didn’t dare to face anyone in the class. Afraid to see confusion and disbelief, that would surely take over the children in the class.

The man could never get used to this part of his job, no matter that he did it only once every year without fail it still pained him that he could nothing to help poor children. Only thing he could provide them was measly explanation of just what they were involved in and that there was simply no way back…

“Good morning, I will now give you brief explanation,” Man glanced out of the window before turning his sight back to the floor. “After all we don’t seem to have a lot of time this year…” He breath out silently, it might have been missed except whole class was dead silent.

 Some from simple excitement, others from sheer curiosity and none the less everyone were ready to drink in any information the man would give them. 

“For starters this is first and last homeroom you will have.” Wave of whispers resounded in class. “Please be quiet, I’m led to believe that all of you know your hearts powers, if not… There is nothing to do about it. You shall receive no classes concerning average subjects, unless you study on your own, that is allowed.” Man breathing was shallow and fast as if he was having difficulty to breathe. It made him look older than he truly was. “Only lesson you will ever actually have is when _Kite_ covers the sun or the moon.”

“What do you mean by that? Lessons at night? What kind of-” One of girls stood up shouting at teacher, but was quickly cut off by him.

“I’m not done yet miss, sit down!” His voice barely rose couple octaves but it sent shivers down student’s spines, it was strong and even voice, one that could make even the most powerful ones submit. But also it was a voice of truly tired person… “What you see behind the windows are the Plains of Massacre, I’m sure all of you know it so I will just skip it.”

It seemed that mentions of the field and its name made everyone almost terrified if not respectful, Kuroko knew of them, but only small stories after all it was far away from Kuroko’s home. He only knew that it was the field where the Child of Red slaughtered thousands of men just because. Boy was sure that it’s a lie, no one kills just because they can, not an army that had to be sent to the grounds in first place.

“Once the lesson starts you all will usually found yourself in small groups, and with only two options, complete the task you will be given or _die_.” The way man said it made Kuroko grip tighter on necklace, he will thank Midorima later, if he survives that is. He will need luck, as much as it is possible for him to get even though he already knew that luck wasn’t something he could rely on completely. “That is it from me, please survive till graduation.” He bowed politely and turned to exit the class.

Everyone was silent. It was absurd of a story it didn’t explain anything at all and simply told them of their impending doom.

“Your first lesson will start shortly.” Their teacher, if one could even call that man by such title, said before completely closing doors and leaving whole class on their own.

It was only to be expected that everyone went almost insane. Nobody wanted to test their possibility of survival they hoped to learn how to control their Hearts better, and everyone was aware that those who graduate always took high posts in any carrier of their choice.

“What kind of joke is this?”

“This is too cruel!”

“I didn’t come here to die!”

Voice upon voice mixed into white noise for Kuroko. He needed to calm down before trial starts. If he were to panic now, surely he would die. He tried to focus on his breathing.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. In. Out…

“Kuroko you okay?” Kagami called out making Kuroko snap his head up little bit too fast, making pain shot down his neck.

“Yes, I’m quite alright Kagami-kun, and you?” Boy massaged his neck little bit although it wasn’t even necessary anymore as pain was gone.

“Of course I’m fine! It actually sounds fun!”

“Idiot…” Kuroko mumbled under his nose. Well of course Kagami would find it endearing, he was strong after all, unlike Kuroko.

Before other could even answer to the small insult everything turned dark. Nauseous feeling of falling down the rabbit hole took over only for the moment but Kuroko could feel his limbs stretching as if they were being pulled. Making his skin tear and ripping his muscles from the bones, and bones themselves shattering to pieces, leaving nothing but nerve system floating in impenetrable darkness. 

But he felt no pain as he opened his eyes to see pinkish glow of evening sky.

\----

If anyone would ask Murasakibara what he hated most about his current situation he undoubtedly would say lack of snacks. Murasakibara didn’t love anything like he loved his snacks. It became natural to see him munching something where ever he went. Sadly in lessons like this where only your mind was taken to other realm he simply couldn’t take any food with him.

 Boy trekked down from spot he woke up in he had to find his group fast after all Murasakibara didn’t know just how long he will last without food. And clearly he wasn’t with any of people who could manage to stop him were he to lose himself.

The place Murasakibara found himself in when he first woke up was deep within a forest, but clearly it wasn’t where his task would take place. Winds whispered to him to find city and so he went in direction he was told by the winds. Rarely was he fooled by them, but this realm pulsed with earth magic, so winds could be trusted. At times like this he was truly glad for his Hearts, after all earth magic was dangerous here as it mustn’t be used unless one wishes for certain death.

Luckily for the boy he had dual Heart of Ventus and Ignis meaning he will be able to use all of his magic freely. Well wind might be more useful against earth than fire but he still did not know true nature of the task they are given this time.

When he finally found his way out of the forest he found himself in a middle of ruined city. It would seem like he woke up in what used to be a park but now nature unattended flourished on its own taking over concrete streets and buildings alike.

Only paths similar to streets were left filled with rubble and abandoned cars. Certain alleys were absolutely impassable unless you would use earth magic. Of course usually it meant that that path was simply unnecessary for the task and it would just waists everyone’s time and life to try and pass it…

After all if time ends people get stuck here and it’s truly same as dying.

Murasakibara looked around passively, here and there would lay a skeleton. Both human and animals alike, and all of them had something around their necks, some kind of piece. Perhaps it was puzzle, but that’s unlikely after all there were too many of them and right out there for everyone to see.

As he walked down the only available path winds carried voices to him. Only one of two different voices did he recognize, either way it was his group and when all of them will get together they will start working on the way to get out of this place.

“Hello…” Murasakibara drawled ruffling Kuroko’s hair with tiny bit too much strength than was needed, but he always did that.

“Hello Murasakibara-kun, please stop messing my hair.” Although he said that, boy did nothing to remove others hand.

“I’m sorry!” Other boy suddenly said, there was really no reason for him to apologize as he wasn’t doing anything wrong at all. “I’m Sakurai Ryo, I’m sorry.” He bowed politely. 

Kuroko met up with him just few moments before Murasakibara showed up, but he could already tell that apologizing all the time was just boy quirk, tallest of three though did not understood and gave other confused look.

“Murasakibara Atsushi. Okay, let’s just go and complete the task…” After he introduced himself without waiting Murasakibara started to walk again.

“Task? Both of us are new and weren’t given any proper explanation on what we will have to do or achieve here.” Kuroko was still utterly confused of everything what was happening around, it felt so surreal.

When he woke up on huge rock covered in moss in middle of street he was surrounded by skeletons of different species of animals. One that looked like a dog was even resting on him. His body felt so light and Kuroko didn’t feel any pain at all although he surely remembered that dream like state where his body was shredded to pieces and yet not even phantom pain was there even as he remembered the event.

It was weird, not being in any pain at all he had already forgotten how that felt.

He took the bones of the dog of off himself and rose up to sit. There was something on dog’s neck that caught his attention no other animal there had something like that. It was simple collar with key and name tags, others around him only possessed keys or some kind of different shapes of metal pieces.

Kuroko didn’t let himself think too much about it and jumped down of the rock to move forward.

Soon after that he met Sakurai, 1st year boy just like him. He remembered seeing him in class so obviously it was his first lesson also, Murasakibara came a long just couple minutes later. And here they were now.

“Ah, how annoying.” Purple head whined. “Every time lesson starts there is a task given to us, so we have to figure it out and complete it or die trying.” This so troublesome, he hated to be the one explaining and taking care of others, really, was it too much to ask for this to be over already? “Also don’t use earth magic please, or we will all die…”

“Eh? But why?” Sakurai asked with startled apologizing in the end when Murasakibara glared at him.

“Because in this place earth magic shall activate the trap, can we go already?” His voice grew impatient, quite different from what Kuroko was used to see concerning the other male, from what he saw in those few times anyway.

“I believe we should hurry up as well.” Kuroko said hastily before Sakurai could say anything else and ruin their sole real fighter’s mood more.

After all Sakurai had Terra Heart and could not use magic without triggering traps, Kuroko himself could not use magic at all, so naturally that only left Murasakibara who possessed any real magical power at all in their group. Others of course didn’t know that. And as selfish as it was Kuroko was glad.

With or without magic everyone wanted to live and now moving forward was only the key to their survival.

\----

“Anyone’s there?” Tall dark skinned boy with midnight blue hair yelled.

He was of course no other but Aomine Daiki and currently he had no luck on finding his team. Usually all of group members were deployed around 500 meter radius so they could find each other fast enough, although that also highly depended on just what sort of map they got in, terrain properties and nature of the task itself.

Now, unlike popular belief Aomine was no fool, he might like to act high and mighty at times, well most of the time, and occasional pranks were his thing when it came to serious business of getting out alive he knew better. After all there was no way he was foolish enough to use earth magic in jinxed field.

Well he might have briefly wondered just what type of trap was put on and if he could somehow survive it. He had gambled it like that couple times in past, when he was young and foolish as he like to say.

To be honest he did it just when trustworthy people were around and could save his ass from being finely cooked and served for monster in said map to eat. Of those were the times.

Of course now, even with his animalistic instinct he couldn’t pinpoint where other people where. Something jammed his senses and he didn’t like it at all. Strength, speed and vision were working properly as always, although vision was obscured by flourishing trees and bushes, however his hearing and smell kept giving him mixed signals.

At first he didn’t notice it taking into account that others should be moving just like him. But when he noticed that those two senses where making him go in circles he stopped. Rejecting any information he was receiving from hearing and smell was difficult of course, he was so used to relying on them that he barely trained to work without it.

But here he was completely pushed out of his comfort zone, no earth magic and his instincts were a jumbled mess, he had to find others so he could get his bearings of reality in check again. Running around alone like this was dangerous, he had already lost track of time and if it runs out he is done for.

A shrill scream pierced air. It seemed that it came from behind him, but by now Aomine second guessed if it even happened at all. Wave of vibration that passed the ground gave him answer that he needed and so boy sprinted out at full speed to the place that had to be epicenter of the shock wave.

It was absolutely worst thing to witness.

No matter how many times he saw similar scenes play out in front of him it never stopped being as nerve racking at it was now, but perhaps the return of his smell and hearing to normal added to the power of the image.

He was in small clearing, or well perhaps better wording was in what used to be small clearing. After all now in middle of it sat huge rock with sharp pointed end directed at sky. He could only guess that other end was as sharp as other because it was buried deep within a ground. Not before stabbing through a person and ripping them apart.

From what it looked like said person had to be standing when huge rock fell on top of them piercing them right from the top of their head to the ground.

The body was not only ripped apart but also crushed to ground by winds pressure. Maybe because of that blood wasn’t scattered around a lot, though there was plenty of it around rock itself and sole person standing near and looking at the mess of bloody flesh and white broken bones peeking from it all.

It wasn’t Aomine either. After all he only came in to see the aftermath.

The boy that stood there turned his head to look at Aomine with swift motion. He was all covered in blood but it wasn’t what made chill go down Aomine’s spine, it was the look in others eyes.

There was this dark empty eyes looking at him with lips pressed in small line, for moment Aomine felt like cornered prey in mercy of predator that was just about to pounce on him.

But that lasted only for moment before other’s eyes gained deep red color and albeit unsteadily approached Aomine.

It was Kagami.

“I’m so glad you showed up man! I didn’t know what to do, she just used earth magic and then…” Kagami started to spew out words hastily, if one would be more attentive it might have looked tiny bit forced but Aomine was still shaken from all of his senses bombarding him all at once.

After a moment Aomine collected his bearings and sighed loudly. “Map is jinxed for earth magic, but… No never mind that.”  He shook his head, as if getting rid of unnecessary thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Let’s just go and complete this mundane task already.” Boy couldn’t let himself think too much of dead person, there was nothing he could do about that anymore, what he could do now was simply completing task and getting out alive from here.

It sounded like fairly easy task, but it never was this easy…

\----

“So all we have to do is find some key and open the door.” Kuroko summarized out loud.

“That doesn’t seem to be hard…” Sakurai smiled weakly but once Murasakibara looked down at him nodding he once again yelped out. “I’m sorry!”

It’s not like taller wanted to scare other, he just happen to have slightly intimidating looks or Sakurai was just fearful child like that. It was most likely latter one as it would seem like Kuroko was perfectly fine. Then again in Murasakibara’s eyes Kuroko was undoubtedly strange being, he just couldn’t pinpoint why he was thinking that way yet.

Either way now they stood at grand door decorated with various ornaments made from precious metals. Some of them look unbelievably realistic as if golden bud would actually ripple and bloom in their full glory or platinum vines that seemed like they would lash out for surrounding structures and snake around them grow further to the sky.

Most eye catching thing was of course gapping empty space outlined with golden frame with colorful stones in it, it was of course where the key was supposed to be placed and mark their task as complete. But given shape was way too vague and fitted dozens of other pieces hanging from around skeletons necks.

“What do we do now? Do we just collect all pieces and just try them out? ” Kuroko mussed loudly, they had to keep moving. Although sky was permanently in evening glow that didn’t mean time itself didn’t go on. Murasakibara also seemed to keep getting more and more irritated as time went by. “No that would be waste of time.”

“Yea, usually they have same design as object it goes in, like color and any marking, things like that.”

“If it so then I think I saw something similar…” Sakurai’s words were met with silence as both boys gaped at other.

“You should have said it sooner!” Murasakibara grumbled.

“I’m sorry!”

“There is no time for this, please Sakurai-kun, lead us to the place.”

It was considerate long walk for them, perhaps half the way back from their original meet up place till gate, maybe more. Either way considering the amount of walking they did around all the rubble on the streets and all the turns they made, it was simply exhausting. Well mostly for Kuroko and Sakurai though as Murasakibara seemed to be unaffected by it.

“I think I saw it somewhere around here…” Sakurai looked around as if making sure if the spot was correct or not. Whispers of apologies by now were left unheard, or rather ignored by other two.

“There, doesn’t it look similar to the frame?” Kuroko pointed to one of the bodies with similar shape of the one in door hanging on their neck. The color of the metal seemed to be similar as well, not to say it had same shade stones in it.

If the fact that it was out in open easily accessible didn’t scream outright trap, the share concentration of skeletons in this place should raise suspicion. Surely they were around on every debris and corner possible, but not so thickly concentrated.

“This, it’s a trap right?”

“Ah, so annoying, I will take and then we run.”

“Wait what..!”

Sakurai still tried to say something but howling wind picked up, it didn’t seem like Murasakibara was even doing anything at all, but it was his power. The way wind swirled in one place rising all dust and leaves was unnatural, but truly spectacular show.

After all Kuroko has yet to have seen anyone use magic freely like that.

Not like this anyway.

With swift hand motion Murasakibara directed wave of air to skeleton’s neck. However it turned out to be futile efforts as wind was scattered before even touching the key.  He tried to pick it up few times more with different kind of approaches.  Adjusting direction, speed, scale of the wind, but it all just wasted his energy.

“Murasakibara-kun it’s no use.” Kuroko touched others hand lightly. The giant seemed to be so tired, but it was hard to tell if it was physical exhaustion, or something else entirely. Either way he seemed to be growing impatient for results and so using far more power than it was necessary.

“Then take it by hand yourselves!” Tallest boy glared pulling his hand away. It was so weird, he seemed so different from his usual self, Kuroko wanted to know why but this wasn’t the best time for it.

“I’m sorry! I will take it!” Sakurai yelped, even if glare wasn’t directed at him Murasakibara was way too scary looking.

“Sakurai-kun, be careful.”

The boy only smiled weakly at Kuroko before approaching the skeleton with what they hoped to be right key.

Sakurai gently took a hold of desired object and lifted it slowly. When he finally took the necklace off of around skeletons neck boy sighed. He tightened his grip around the key and was already about to dash to Kuroko and Murasakibara when bonny hand grabbed his wrist.

\----

“Ki-chan I hate you so much right now!” Pink haired girl shouted while running as fast as she managed from realms monsters. Or bunch of skeletons that were not cute at all, after all they were fuel by earth magic so she couldn’t use them.

But that would have been fine really, except certain blond decided it would be fine to take the key and activating them WITHOUT ANY WARNING!

That was only thing she could never forgive, for god’s sake it could have gotten them killed!

“I’m sorry Momoicchi!” Kise cried out. Currently he was lagging behind Momoi and Takao, who had no shame at all and was laughing at Kise’s misery. “Help me already!”

“Just drown them or something!”

“There is no water around!” Couple crocodile tears fell down Kise’s face, he looked liked kicked puppy already, but then he understood what Takao meant his mouth made O shape and he raised his brows making face of insulted lady. “Stop making fun of me, you meany!”

 Surely part of Kise’s Heart was Aqua but he still needed big water sources to wash away hoard of enemies, and he wasn’t crying that much!

“Yes, yes crybaby –chan, keep running I will take care of it.”

“Rude!”

“Just keep running, Ki-chan!”

And so he did, Kise fastened his pace to catch up with Momoi while Takao lagged behind. It took only moment for him to concentrate his power at right spot as present place they were at was wonderful for him.

This was where two different currents clashed creating great energy charge free for anyone to use, if that anyone of course could use wind magic.

Takao in mid step stopped and turned to hoard of enemies that were after them, most of them were humanoids but some looked like animals, strangely enough all of their speed was same. Of course that only made everything easier for him.

He bent his keens little and turned around while keeping his hand outstretched, in looked like he was throwing discus, but after couple turns when he finished drawing invisible line in space it wasn’t the disk that was released but enormous high-pressure wave of air.

Because of the motion the boy made, not only enemies in front of him but also from sides were all blown away and broken apart.

 Of course there were plenty of them still to replace defeated ones, but Takao still placed fair amount of distance between them all and that was enough for now.

“And this is how it’s done!” Takao ginned sprinting back to his friends.

“If there was some lake or river I would have managed on my own…” Kise pouted. Water after all wasn’t his strong point, but light wouldn’t have helped here either. AH! This was so frustrating for him. Blond was powerful, but his powers were so easy to render to useless in situations like this.

“You know that not all maps have water.” Momoi sighed, it’s not like she was more needed than Kise in this situation and her Heart was after all Mens. It does let her to see through people faster and even control alive and undead creatures. At times she could even control humans, but it took far too much energy from her.

Becoming useless in battle field just because you tried taking control of strong willed enemy warrior didn’t prove to be as useful as originally expected. She got to know it the hard way.

“You should try to learn extracting water from your surroundings. “

“I’m trying okay! It’s not as easy as it would seem, mastering 2 Hearts I mean.”

“Haha, maybe it’s not the time to talk about it?” Takao shouted while trying to catch up with his friends, really why they couldn’t use this opening he created and just complete freaking quest! “JUST DELIVER THE FREAKING KEY!”

“It’s okay Ta-chan, we got this!” Momoi laughed from the front, she was fastest of the three if no magic is involved. “Pass me the key Ki-chan, I will finish it!”

She turned around while still running to the door. How she managed not to trip over rubble was question with no answer, it was Momoi after all.

“Here!” Kise threw the key to Momoi easily. Girl was good at catching so he wasn’t really worried.

However he miscalculated one possibility of how it could have gone wrong.

Skeleton in shape of dog jumped from side and bit in chain that held the key catching it easily. Then he made 90 degree turn and started to run toward the hoard.

All three teens screamed in unison.

\----

“No matter what don’t use your magic!”

“But what if… I’m sorry! I won’t use it!” Only one look from Murasakibara shut Sakurai from any further complaints. Even if his glare did not hold any true menace it still terrified the boy.

After all Murasakibara had cut of the hand that had grabbed Sakurai after he took necklace. It only took a moment for everything to happen, so fast that poor boy couldn’t even stand up and run for a second.

It was when Kuroko came to him and dragged him away. It was unacceptable to give up now or even lose momentum and get killed.  Oh no, this was definitely unacceptable end for anyone.

And so they ran leaving Murasakibara behind, but he seemed not to mind. Actually he seemed enjoying himself smashing skeletons to pieces, though still following his teammates albeit far slower.

But that was okay, that was fine. Neither Kuroko nor Sakurai could use magic at current situation therefore they ran, as fast as they could.

Both boys unused to this kind of labor tired out easy, tripping over small pebbles luckily never both at same time so they could catch each other before falling.

Murasakibara was experienced in keeping monsters at bay easily managing wind waves hit one after other. They weren’t most powerful he could create but that was unnecessary anyway. He only had to hold back the enemy so other two could reach gate safely and complete the task.

Every time he looked back he saw both boys further and further away but whenever they approached some kind of turn Murasakibara fastened his pace to never lose sight of them completely.

He wasn’t sure why but he got the nagging feeling that if he loses them something will happen. His Heart wasn’t Mens, but even still his instincts were fairly accurate about these things and so he followed, dutifully without losing sight of them.

Sending one wave of wind after other, destroying dozens of skeletons but it didn’t seem like there was the end of them. Not even close. Logically thinking perhaps they were regenerating after all it was magic that gave them power to move in first place. Of course in the end it didn’t matter at all for once they complete it there is really low chance that they will have to do it again.

But that has never happened to Murasakibara, not even once.

When they neared the gate the mass of skeletons somehow thickened making taller boy unable to keep track on his team mates.

He had to protect himself from enemies, surely other two would somehow manage after all just one turn was left and there would be the gate.

And true to that when Kuroko and Sakurai made that one final turn they could see the door however before the gates stood group of skeletons, waiting and guarding them.

“Kuroko-san, I think-”

“With three, we will run past them fast.”

Kuroko knew that other wanted to ask for him to use his magic, but no matter how much he would want to do that it was impossible. Their only choice was to run past them as fast as possible.

They looked at each other for moment, Sakurai was still uncertain but for some reason followed Kuroko’s command.

How utterly foolish that was, but none the less they nodded in unison and started to count.

“1, 2… 3!”

With number tree still on their lips both boys sprinted to the gates. Skeletons did not posses any weapons although that did not mean that they were weak.

And truth to that Kuroko got to feel its power when one of dog like monsters jumped on him separating him from Sakurai.

Kuroko fell to the side with skeleton dog on top of him, pressing him to ground. Jingle of metal tags on its neck reminded boy of the one he saw when he woke up.

However that was no time to think of it he had to get up and run away from it, even if it didn’t do anything but keep him in place it didn’t mean he was safe.

Nor was Sakurai.

Boy had lost his momentum when Kuroko was showed aside and now was surrounded by the group of skeletons. And he was still not allowed to use magic, but he had no other way to create opening and get away.

“Don’t!” Kuroko screamed showing the dog of off him, but it was too late.

Sakurai outstretched his hands to the sides and called upon earth. For moment it seemed like he succeeded. Boulders and other little pebbles rose in air and smacked skeletons away from his. 2 of them got smashed completely.

Couple boulders flew to Kuroko also, only to be stopped by barrier.

The dog besides him let out sound akin to low growl. Displease and ready to pounce any second, and yet hesitating.

They were powered by earth magic! And because of necklace Midorima gave him, Kuroko was immune to that magic. Boy almost smiled wide eye he looked up his friend to call out.

But the moment he looked huge rock fell on Sakurai.

No scream.

No there was no way Sakurai felt anything with the speed and force that rock fell on him. Dust and pebbles fell to every side raised by pressure wave form the fall.

There was also blood.

Thick substance was scattered all over the place and on Kuroko himself.

He could feel couple drops trailing down his face leaving red trail down his face. Kuroko did not scream, for moment he even forgot how to breathe, but sounds of Murasakibara still fighting of horde of other beings reminded Kuroko what he had to do.

There was no time to mourn over lost soul, not now. Later, later he will give proper respect to the boy. Now he had to complete the task.

Kuroko crawled to the mess that was left of Sakurai’s body. His limbs were outstretched to the sides broken and mingled. Kuroko had to actually dig around the mess of flesh and bone till he found the hand with the key still in its strong grip.

Skeletons that Sakurai hadn’t destroyed now surrounded Kuroko while he tried to untangle the chain from his deceased friends’ hand. Sadly the chain just didn’t bulge from its place no matter how much he pulled on it, stuck to white fabric of his friends sleeve and possibly muscle.

Kuroko started to breathe deeper, tingle of panic was starting to get to him. He just couldn’t take away the key from his Sakurai’s hand.

Then he heard metal jingle behind him and startled he pulled on whole arm easily dislocating it from shoulder socket.

That dang dog! It was his fault that Sakurai and he were separated in first place, if not the dog monster with tags he would have had easily ran past skeletons and drag Sakurai with him.

Kuroko hugged the arm closer to himself so even if he were to fall down he wouldn’t lose arm with the key. Not now, when they were so close.

Murasakibara only felt earth rumble and loud dull sound of something huge hitting the ground. He could only hope that both boys were safe.

He sent wave after wave but monsters just seemed never ending, like river relentlessly creating path for itself, by this point boy could do nothing.

To create huge gust of wind he needed space and time, but none of qualifications were met, even the winds were opposite of what he needed. Not that it mattered anymore he was so close to snapping and destroying everything around him.

So close that he could already feel small sparks dancing on his skin igniting every inch of his body engulfing him in fire.

Just that he didn’t need to release it all as suddenly skeletons fell to the ground.

They were devoid of any magic. And Murasakibara knew from his experience that it could only mean completion of their task.

Flames died down from his body leaving only exhaustion. Gate wasn’t far but his body hurt far too much. This was the main reason he hated his fire magic, it was powerful and raw, but unrefined and incomplete proving to be to tasking on his body.

Slowly but surely he inched to the last turn, so close to finally finishing this task.

Step after step. Soon he shall be able to meet other two.

Or so he thought anyway.

First thing he saw was huge boulder in middle of road that definitely wasn’t there before.

There stood huge boulder with pools of red all around it, there were shapes sticking out from under it. Those shapes were limbs Murasakibara saw enough of similar images to pinpoint what happened.

One down.

One sacrificed his own being for other two. Willingly or not, didn’t matter anymore.

So he just went on, dragging his feet slowly.

Kuroko sat near gate quietly surrounded by bones, of the creatures.

He was covered by blood, by blood that belonged to Sakurai.

The door was open to the void at the top of open space was the key. The key still with chain, that held tightly on the hand. Limp mingled hand with broken fingers, one of them was even missing.

Murasakibara patted Kuroko’s head. “You did well.” Were the only words of comfort he could offer.

Kuroko raised his head to other. He was crying even if no tears left his eyes, he was crying.

There was smudged blood around his mouth, but Murasakibara said nothing. He simply waited till other would stand up, and stepped through the gate without looking back.

\----

“Shintarou, if you are so worried you should go and wait for that boy, Kazunari will understand.” Red head sitting gracefully on one of the chairs in front desk said.

Midorima just huffed at his friend. “I’m not worried, Oha Asa foretold him great luck, so he will live.” He fixed his glasses, but he didn’t look at red head, he didn’t look at slumped down Takao’s form, no he wasn’t looking at anything at all, for he could not see what he wanted to witness. “But I had been thinking…”

“Shintarou was thinking? What a pleasant surprise.” Red head laughed melodiously.

“Akashi I’m serious, that boy, who is he to you?” Midorima sometimes wondered why he thought of Akashi as his best friend when other would just use people as stepping stones for his goals including Midorima himself. What a cruel man he was after all.

“Are you perhaps talking about Kouki? Why are you interested in my relationship with him?” Akashi raised one eyebrow and bespectacled boy. It was rare for him to question things like that after all.

Akashi’s left eye flashed gold for millisecond before returning to normal shade of amber. With small smirk playing on his lips he took out bag of potato chips and opened it.

“It’s not like I’m interested, but…”

“Welcome back Atsushi.” Akashi said completely ignoring green haired boy. He outstretched his hand to give chips for Murasakibara but froze for a moment when other spoke.

“Kuro-chin was amazing.” Were first words that left tall purple haired boys lips, before he reached out and took bag of chips from Akashi.

“How… unexpected.” Red head have never heard Murasakibara praise anyone after one trial. And to be first thing that other would say after waking up, Kuroko Tetsuya truly must be something else.

Akashi briefly wondered if perhaps he should pay a visit to other himself. Even if that would rise chance to meet Kouki as well. Then again that boy was fairly easy to deal with.

“Anyway, as I was saying… ”

“Well if I may excuse myself…”

Akashi and Midorima both started at same time just to fall silent next moment. Murasakibara only tilted his head to side munching on chips, completely obvious to the tension that set in between the two.

“Ki-chan, I hate you!”

“That wasn’t my fault! Either way you did the least anyway!”

“That’s rude! It because of you we took so long!”

Blond haired boy started to bicker with sole girl in the room, right after waking up.

“Shin-chan let’s go!” After momentary daze Takao finally came to his senses. While two of his friends were arguing only thing he could think of was whether Kuroko survived.

He attended Kite academy for 2 years, this was his third, and both of those years his roommate died after first lesson, leaving him completely alone in his dorm. This year he hoped would be different. He didn’t want to suffer solitude anymore that is why he waited for the boy even on the first day.

Takao completely ignored Midorima’s protests and ran out of the room dragging said boy along.

Akashi stared passively at two boys, he knew Takao’s reasons, but even last year he didn’t rush out to check up on his roommate. Kuroko Tetsuya, perhaps that boy will prove to be useful to him. Well he undoubtedly seemed to be worth checking out, that’s for sure.

“He survived, okay, stop running!” Midorima half shouted so that other would at least slow down or release him.

“How do you know?”

“Murasakibara was with him.” He explained, and it did got Takao to slow down, but tension in his shoulders still didn’t release.

“Did he really say it? Did he say that Kuroko is alive?” Takao’s voice cracked once, but other didn’t mention it.

“Well not in those words…” Midorima knew he fell in the trap, he didn’t have solid proof and so raven haired boy would not calm down till he actually saw his friend.

“Then let’s hurry up! I bet he has a lot to ask you know!” Takao forced a laugh bubbling anxiety in him was obvious for his bespectacled friend, even if he did not spoke out about it.

Truthfully Midorima himself worried about other and wished to check on him, but he also couldn’t leave Takao. It was unspoken rule, after dream quest they wait for other to wake up no matter what.

It gave both boys strength and reassurance that someone is waiting, someone is surely there for them.

Midorima realized that his and Takao’s relationship is more than friends, but family? He certainly did not see Takao as a brother. Small part of him hopes that Takao did not see him like that also, but he would never tell.

In the end it did not matter, unless both of them graduate it won’t matter at all…

So for now as long as they gave each other power and reason for survival no matter what, it was enough.

When they reached the room where all new first years were gathered for first lesson, half of people were leaving or already left, others still fallen on their desks as if in deep slumber. Some of them truly still were stuck in other realm, as time still hadn’t run out although barely any of it was left.

However the reason why they stopped in middle of doorway was because of Kuroko.

Said boy looked so serene, combing his hand through light brown hair of other boy. It was really easy to tell that they were in same group and boy was simply unlucky enough to die, for one reason or other anyway.

 “Kuroko..!” Takao called out to other.

For moment he swore Kuroko’s eyes were completely black, but before he knew it they were again same round sky blue irises staring passively at his friends. Except his eyes whites were pinkish and over all looked glassy, he was crying, if wet trails streaking down his face weren’t enough off giveaway already.

Takao squeezed taller boy’s hand before releasing it and ran to hug Kuroko smiling brightly. Death was always heartbreaking, but it was easily overshadowed by joy of having those important to you survive. Kuroko retuned hug without delay.

“Midorima-kun,” blue haired boy called out to other still standing in doorway. “My lucky item of the day saved me, I’m grateful.”

“But off course! Oha Asa is always right.” Bespectacled boy pushed his glasses up, his cheeks gained pinkish color. No matter how many times he would never get used to praises.

Even still when other two started laughing at him, filling room with bright laughter, he smiled as well. It was first time Midorima had see Takao this happy on first day. Then again there was a reason for that happiness.

He would never tell living soul but Midorima was happy.

 Happy for Kuroko that he survived first time, there was running belief that if you survive first day you will live. That was a lie of course, but it helped to live, to believe in life.

Midorima was also happy for Takao, he wasn’t alone anymore more and someone will be there for him when Midorima himself could not be.

But darkness still ate at his heart with simple question.

For how long will this happiness last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, finally Akashi is here, but he looks like side char, hahaha,,, yea, well this went dark fast,,,


	4. Baking Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao and Momoi are terrible at explaining,   
> Please get poor girl out of the kitchen,

It was quite fascinating to watch few next days of Kite academy students’ lives.

Death has become something natural and expected for the ‘veterans’ of the school, every lesson would bring few new dead bodies. It was heart breaking of course, to lose dear friends to never see them again, but it was life and it could not be undone.  

That is one of main reasons why most people close themselves away from everyone else in preservative manner. It was common belief running between students that if you held no one dear, no death shall affect you in any way. But that was nothing but a wishful thinking.

Death, it was point of no return even if some believed in life of soul after the physical body disintegrates, seeing mingled bodies shocked anyone to the very core of their being. What was worst in Kuroko’s eyes is to later see the very person you saw die in front of your eyes, sprawled on desk peacefully as if they are simply sleeping.

It was new experience for him.

Kuroko’s dreams changed from that day they weren’t no longer blurs of deep scarlet and glimpses of dripping water. Now he only dreamed of Sakurai, it was not his mingled body either, but of brunet’s small frame resting on desk, his head placed on hands as if keeping him more comfortable while he slept.

 It was only Sakurai that Kuroko saw, lone figure in classroom as sun was setting behind the window basking whole room in golden light.

Kuroko himself was nothing but a spectator of events unfolding he couldn’t move not that he had any desire to do so he simply waited till eventually it came. A shadow, every time without fail it would come and take Sakurai out of class right past Kuroko, he knew that shadow by heart. If one would ask to describe it he would be unable, and if one would ask to explain who it was Kuroko would have no words, but he knew that form he knew that jingle of metal remembering it even when morning would eventually come giving him bliss of forgetting the dreams that held no comfort that sole thing still stayed with him.

Every time shadow would walk past him Kuroko would wake up feeling numb. Of course it was Takao, early riser as ever, waking him up rather than boy himself waking up from unsettling dream.

They were second type of students in Kite academy, the ones who held on people with tight grip. To preserve their sanity or humanity it differs depends on who you ask. Yet they always find themselves in small groups, at times bigger but they all had core just like Miracles. Unlike them most groups formed naturally rather than were forced together none the less all groups were always unbelievably protective of their own. 

Dare one of their own die in Dream the mistrust blossoms to everyone around, because most of groups were know teammates of deceased  person would apologize of their group, that is if there was anyone left of them. Most of the time after all losing team member might very well result in whole teams lose, but it all depended on trial.

It would have looked ridiculous how only newbie’s were left on their own to find information and survive, rarely more than half of them would pass 1st trial, even less survived till graduation. So of course they were rarely taken in any group, perhaps with that view on students’ relationships Kuroko was extremely lucky.

Perhaps it was selfish of him but he wasn’t thankful, if anything he would have loved to be first type of person who kept to himself. It was more natural for him to be like that after all. Huge groups of people exhausted him although at times having someone to care for him was truly pleasant, he couldn’t lie.

Yet boy knew his cruel reality, there were practically no possibility of him surviving till the end as he was, and he would rather don’t have anyone cry over him. His body, it would be just burnt to crisp with everyone else after one trial, he was sure.

This is what happened to Sakurai, and really every other body that did not woke up after trial was over. All of their bodies after time up were collected, not by shadows as in Kuroko’s dream, but by very real humans with grim expressions as if they themselves were more dead than alive.

Kuroko stayed in classroom till the sun shone bright outside the windows again, Midorima retreated back to the hallway while Takao stayed there with him. They waited in silence watching over Sakurai’s body only comfort raven head could offer was gentle touch of their shoulders. 

He knew Kuroko would talk eventually, but for now memories were too fresh, it still felt too unreal, Takao knew that overwhelming feeling. So he looked over other boy too, as if peace offering for Kuroko so that emotional tumor would not ruin him but rather strengthen him.

But for Kuroko it was different, he knew Sakurai only for little bit the boy itself was not something that shook his being, no. True the kindness he saw in boy could have grown into something great, and while it was devastating loss, he simply wished to see what will happen next.

And he did, with first peeks of sunshine from behind the flowing Kite in the sky, people, both men and women, wearing plain gray working clothes poured in the room. One of them counted unmoving bodies and shouted out the number presumably so others could go to other assigned classes to collect rest of the bodies.

Kuroko’s breath hitched, one day he will also be counted in by person in gray.

One day he will also be lifted up and thrown over the shoulder to carry out of the class easier.

For a brief moment woman’s eyes, who went for Sakurai, met Kuroko’s. She did not offer not even sad smile. Her face looked tired and old, skin almost sickly pale, her round eyes that once surely spoke of nothing but adoration for this world now were empty. Like a glass marble it only twisted reflecting image. Only for a bit she looked startled to see the living students, but it passed soon.

She threw Sakurai on her shoulder and left, she did not say anything. She didn’t wish to say anything, and if even for a second she would feel like spilling words she would not have anything to offer for them.

But it was better that way, words wouldn’t bring back dead. Her words as sincere as they would be would fall pointlessly down on the ground pooling like a mist. Just there, just there without any need.

The woman looked too tired, carrying out young children who lost everything in a flash. They had all of their lives taken away by those who claim themselves as gods.

Perhaps they were indeed truly gods, after all taking life is something they did every day.

Takao squirmed little after last body was carried out he never liked seeing those people. He thought of them as death bringers, surely it’s not their fault that students died, but they were the ones who finalized the end. They marked the point of no return.

He saw way too many people he had grown attached too taken by them and it hurt every single time. Midorima kept telling him that it was his biggest flaw, growing fond of others far too easy. He knew that, he truly did, but he couldn’t help it. Even if he would die one day because of it, he wouldn’t regret it, but were his most important to be harmed by it…

Kuroko’s voice barely above whisper died down in an empty room. But Takao missed to catch it. He only realized that there was a question asked after he felt Kuroko gaze at him intently.

“Huh?”

“Where do they take the bodies?” Kuroko repeated calmly, his voice only tiny bit louder than before, but this time Takao heard him clearly, it was impossible not too after all as room was empty and silent.

“They collect the bodies and then drive them away to the end of school ground to burn it,” Takao shrugged, tidbits of information as this was easy to acquire although rarely did anyone truly care. As if after though boy also added. “Students aren’t allowed there though.”

Takao wasn’t sure why but he felt necessity of adding that bit, although logically thinking it should be pretty obvious. It didn’t matter, better be safe than sorry.

“I see… But why don’t they return them to families?” Kuroko believed that they would naturally return deceased ones to families for proper burial, although he himself didn’t mind going out the chimney mixed with his faiths brothers and sisters, but surely there were plenty of those who had loving families who would wish to lead out their children properly.

“I suppose, that would make sense, but it wouldn’t really be fair you know…” Takao stretched his arms up  tilting his head a little bit he seemed to have gotten over the daze that had held on him before. Now he even seemed tiny bit happy again, having a reason to mentor Kuroko.

“Why not?” Of course shorter of two noticed tiny change in other, but that only served him better. That meant other was eager to give information he had about this world that Kuroko was pushed into. And while before he had blockades to stop him, now roads were free, and Kuroko was keen to learn.

This kind of thing was a win-win situation for both of them. While one would think Takao simply wanted to feel superior to other, to show off his knowledge in truth he only wished to higher Kuroko’s chance of survival in this place.

“That reminds me you know nothing concrete about lessons right?”

“How did you even guess it… ” Kuroko deadpans staring at other, but Takao only laughs it away.

“Yea, well don’t worry next lesson won’t be that soon, and explanation is kind of long, so for today we should just rest!” Takao clapped his hands once, he grinned at Kuroko promising that he had idea, but his words meant that he needed time to get ready for it.

Although Takao looked like an open book truthfully to understand him you had to play really close attention to his body language and expressions. Of course that won’t be enough if one could not read between the lines, Kuroko however liked to believe that he was fairly good at it.

Of course it highly depended on person. Some people are quite difficult to get a read of until you get closer to him. Takao truthfully wasn’t simple minded person, and perhaps Kuroko could read him only because taller boy actually let himself be read. Whether it was conscious or subconscious was completely different question.

“Oi! Just how long are you two planning to stay here?” Midorima peeked inside the class, clearly bored of waiting already.

“We were going already!” Takao smiled brightly opening door fully and exiting with sure steps. Bespectacled boy just huffed at others antics, while Kuroko followed silently.

Three of them left empty classroom that day, yet their hearts were filled with emotion.

Midorima worried for his friends, he always did although he just didn’t know how to show it properly. He tried of course, but many misunderstood it, they didn’t understand tall green haired boy, Akashi, he was first one.

But now it seemed like something was plaguing his mind and Midorima knew how much other could over think things that could end up hurting him. Just like back then, when he changed. Midorima swore secret oath to himself to not let Akashi fall down any further.

It was of course only reason why he didn’t switch his rooms to stay with Takao of course. Only chain that held him back was worry for Akashi.

But now he worried for Kuroko too, he could feel it, there was something dark within him, and that something might potentially hurt Takao, but perhaps it was exact reason why said boy wished to guide shorter one. So that he would learn, live and bloom magnificently as powerful Heart user.

Of course it could be only his worrying nature.

Takao however felt nothing but excitement coursing in his veins. Joy that he felt after seeing Kuroko alive still lingered. Now they had time, time to learn. To become stronger and survive whatever fate would throw at them next.

Takao longed for steadiness in his life, something that wouldn’t change or disappear in a flash. It was foolish of him of course he still had to survive for 3 years to graduate. But it will be okay, he wasn’t sure why but the moment he saw his roommate alive he knew, everything will be alright.

It simply had to be.

Kuroko unlike other two companions of his had no faith to survive. He wished to live of course, but reaper will come for him. This place, it was amazing.

Almost unreal with everything it offered for children in price of their life. For now Kuroko only wanted to get out, flee this place. And yet something ate at his heart begging him to stay to learn.

It was interesting, it was something new, and although his death might come with any lesson whatsoever, lash of a whip against skin will not be last thing he would sense. It made him glad a little.

Even if his end would turn out like Sakurai’s, he was fine with it.

Kuroko speculated for while, what they did with ashes.

\----

Childs friends would rot away too soon.

Even in iciness of the cave they would disintegrate too fast. Child knew not to be bothered by it as new ones would soon march in. They always did. It was nothing after all but a waiting game.

And he waited, patiently so, rolling around in decaying flesh. He would later run fast to an empty spot of cave and pick away the maggots counting how many of them stuck on him this time.

Sometimes he would dig around the insides of surrounding bodies, looking for some kind of difference, although usually it was only in size, or layer of fat surrounding the organ that differed. But that game was available only when the bodies were still fresh.

At times he would even find worms in his friends digesting system, they would wriggle a lot, but only death awaited them. Just like their masters died so did the parasites.

Only the child was left waiting in complete oblivion of horror of his games. But then again he had to wait, still just a little bit, just little bit longer.

Sand was already running out and very soon time will come when he will be needed.

But till then he had to wait, and amuse himself in any way he could think of.

\----

“There you are!” Takao shouted bit too loud in library.

It’s been bit more than week since first lesson and life seemed to start flowing in seemingly normal fashion. Some did grow paranoid waiting everyday till next lesson start only to exhaust themselves, both physically and mentally. Some referred to people like this as dead-man-walking and in Kuroko’s opinion it was fitting.

Boy himself did not worry or wait for next time, mostly because Midorima assured him that next lesson won’t come that soon and boy did not have any reason to lie to Kuroko.

Takao though had yet to have kept his promise of explaining everything, always making excuses that preparations were still not complete. Honestly Kuroko only wanted simple answers to his questions, the very basics, not some detailed essay with historical facts and redirections to the sources of information.

He might be bit over reacting but that is how it felt about what Takao was doing. Sure he was purely assuming with weird behavior of other boy was demonstrating, honestly that was bit too much.

But now said boy with huge grin dragged frowning Midorima to where Kuroko was curled up in corner of the library. It was by now his usual place to spend time away from everyone, he was easily missed after all. There were two reasons why Takao could find him fairly easy, first was because he still had to breathe, and apparently that was enough for him to track down person he knew. Secondly Kuroko quite literally told him that he will be in his spot in the library for most of the day.

Momoi was there too, walking quietly behind them with relaxed smile tugging at her lips. She carried quite few binders in her arms, most likely information and different kind of visual reference to help Kuroko understand more difficult parts of explanation. After all she tends to forget, even after all time she spent with Aomine, that not everyone is as smart as her.

Surely it weren’t bad points about Momoi’s personality she simply would tend to go overboard, even when it would be completely unnecessary. It was cute to certain extent.

“Ta-chan, you are too loud!” Momoi scolded raven head, it looked for moment as if she wanted to hit him with one of the binders but boy was simply too far away.

“It’s okay, it’s okay! Pretty much nobody else besides us is here anyway.” Takao just waved his free hand little bit, before approaching Kuroko’s form sunken in one of the bean bag.

“It’s just common decency to be aware of the tone of your voice in places like this really.” Kuroko deadpanned at other while he dropped down on one of the bean bags.

“We should move to the table, it would be more comfortable there.” Midorima stated in stern voice, glaring at Takao who reached for Midorima’s hand to drag him down on one of the free bags.

Not much of a surprise, raven head failed and bespectacled boy just huffed at others behavior and crossed his arm. Momoi just offered half hearted look of pity and now pouting boy.

“I agree with Midorima-kun. Shall we go?” Kuroko got up from his comfortable place, if truth would be told he didn’t want to move at all. In general that day specifically he would have rather spoke as little with people around him as possible. However others took precious time of their schedule just too lecture him, so he would have to suck it up, and deal with his mood.

“Seriously? I just sat down.” Takao relaxed in the bag laughing bitterly.

He truly did looked bit tired, and Kuroko might have pitied him if he didn’t knew that just the night prior he was playing games. And doing so loudly, disturbing even the little of sleep Kuroko would have.

No, Takao did not deserve his pity.

Kuroko made mental note to ask Midorima if destroying games or consoles was okay way to go, even to buy few nights of calmness. After all asking Takao to stop was completely useless.

“That was your own mistake no one said we will be staying here.” Kuroko stated coolly. 

“Seriously?”

“Someone got out of bed on wrong foot it seems.” Only girl in group giggled. “But now’s not the time to be fighting, let’s go study!”

Momoi hugged binders closer she was practically beaming at Kuroko with excitement. Someone wished to listen to her! Finally after so much time passed she got someone new to bury under piles upon piles of information, and said person actually went for it willingly! Not to say he was also cute!

Small blush dusted her cheeks. Ah she won’t say it, of course not, Kuroko might be cute but she needed a man! Yes, that’s right, smart and strong guy was what she wanted.

Momoi turned to go for one of the tables practically skipping from joy. Midorima followed her with poorly hidden enthusiasm as well, leaving Kuroko wait little till Takao got up from the bag.

They all went to one of the tables, and sat down at the end of it. Momoi and Kuroko sat beside each other while Takao and Midorima right across of them.

“So what should we start from? Hearts or maybe types of lessons we have here?” Momoi clasped her hand smiling sweetly at boys.

“Can we go lessons first, because they are kind of more important and I have plans bit later…” Takao stretched before resting his hands on table.

“Ah right you did say something about meeting up with Murasakibara--”

“Shin-chan!” Takao quickly slapped his hand to cover bespectacled boy’s mouth.

“Meeting with Mu-kun? Sound fun, what are you going to do?” Momoi innocently tilted her head smile never leaving her face.

“Nothing important, really!” Takao laughed. Though it did come of sounding forced and made girl narrow her eyes at him.

“Ta-chan!”

Kuroko was simply watching the scene unfold until he caught Midorima’s pleading eyes directed at him. Said greed haired boy was still _trying_ to peal of others hand from his mouth. Albeit not really successfully, then again he was hardly putting any struggle in it.

Smallest of the group just coughed silently. “Takao-kun could you please explain me these lessons please?”

One simple question finished brewing argument between two and tallest just sighed when arm was removed from his face. While it was partly his fault he still took no responsibility for the other two behaviors. He was thankful to Kuroko though, usually it would have taken lot more to calm them down, as great friends as they were.

“Right! Okay so first things first, there are two type of lessons, Dream and Invasion.” Takao crossed his arms on table and leaned forward a bit.

“Ta-chan you are starting all wrong! First you have to explain how the lessons even start!” Pink haired girl pouted rising her finger accusingly.

“I believe I know that part, it always starts when Kite causes lunar or solar eclipse, right?” Kuroko glanced between two who just nodded at same time.

“As far as I remember they would just say ‘when the dark shape in sky covers sun or moon!’ or something, but yea that’s the gist of it.” Takao tried to mimic voice of an older man making himself sound utterly ridiculous.

“Well isn’t it same thing?”

“It is same thing.”

“Right so as I was saying, two types of lessons, the first one is always Dream lesson, just like we had. During these lessons all people are separated in random groups, usually made of tree people, at times four but that’s really rare. All people are separated in different realms, and because we leave our real bodies behind we have no way of communicating with outside.”

“Ah, so that is why it is called Dream lessons, because our minds are separated from bodies.” Kuroko stated rather than asked when Takao stopped to take a breath.

“That is correct! However during Dream lessons our mind takes shape of our physical bodies of how we remember ourselves, that is why thankfully we aren’t naked when we wake up.” Momoi giggled when she saw blush that appeared on Midorima’s face. Surprisingly boy did not comment, so Momoi just let it slide.

Takao didn’t though, swiftly taking out his phone and snapping picture of Midorima.

“Oi, Takao!”

“It’s Shin-chan’s fault that he let his guar down!” Raven head laughed loudly.

“Guys! Shh.” Momoi pouted slapping her hand on table making boys in front of her jolt. “Anyway, where were we?” She looked over to her side.

“You said that our minds simply take form from our memories, however then why did necklace Midorima-kun gave me still appeared on me and was affective?”

“Necklace?” Momoi blinked couple times.

“Ah, the earth magic resisting charm Shin-can gave you, these little babies are like exception, because of magic on them they also get transported with your mind, so it is kind of dangerous, because they are expensive and if you lose it there it won’t have any magic in it when you get back.”

“I see, come to think of it, I should probably return it if it truly did cost a lot.”

“By all means it was a gift, keep it, it might come in handy.” Midorima fixed his glasses, clearly still embarrassed.

“Ah! But be very careful with magic items, Dream lessons have jinxed magic, always! And, well Midorima gave you defense one so it was okay even earth magic was jinxed last time, but if it had been magi item meant for offence it would still have triggered a trap!” Momoi tapped her finger on table couple times as if trying to get her point across.

“While I do doubt I will get other magic items in my hold, I do appreciate your warning, thank you Momoi-san.”

Kuroko smiled at girl besides him, it was barely there but her cheeks turned red and she hid her face.

“Ah, don’t mention it we got here to explain things anyway…”

Takao barely managed to hold back without laughing again, covering his mouth with hands to make as little noise as possible.

“Anyway, we should move on, next will be Invasion anyway.” Bespectacled boy fixed his glasses looking away from his friends. Really at times they would act as bunch of fools.

“That’s right! Dream and Invasion lessons always go one after other! Actually it’s great thing because it helps us to prepare even as little as possible.” Takao leaned in on table again.

“Invasion lessons are different from Dream because all students in same section have it in a group. So when next lesson comes we will be fighting alongside 2nd and 3rd years, unlike how in Dreams all teams made from same age section.”

“But wouldn’t it trouble older students, as weaker younger ones naturally would flock around them.”

 “That is true Tetsu-kun that is why usually right before Invasion starts groups of students come together leaving _Soloists_ and _LivingDead_ on their own.”

“ _Soloists_ are people that survive 1 st year being _LivingDead_ or lose their group one way or other.” Midorima explained.

“ _LivingDead_ , are they perhaps 1st years that do not find or form groups?”

“Yea, but you don’t have to worry you are already one of us!” Raven head smiled brightly.

However his words seemed to make his friends uneasy. Green haired boy flinched at his words and stared of to side away from people besides him. While girl started fidgeting in her spot, suddenly her nails covered in pink nail polish became most interesting thing in the word. She opened her mouth couple times as if to say something but closing it right away without making any sound.

“Not everyone agreed yet…” She whispered eventually in smallest voice.

Everyone heard but no one dared to comment on it. Kuroko didn’t harbor any hopes for these people to accept him with open arms anyway. He would be just dead weight anyway, still it made him happy. His roommate wanted to keep him around and Momoi’s words meant that few others also thought same. That was plenty enough for the boy.

“About Invasion, if all section is involved where does it happen?” Kuroko was happy, but last topic made others worried and really he didn’t want them to feel burdened anymore so best way was to comeback to original topic.

“Oh it’s bit difficult to explain because no one is certain, but well it happens here.” Momoi just shrugged.  “Then again saying that it happens here would be understatement, as all damage that happens after lesson ends just disappear, however we stay with people we were with right before the end.”

“What she means is that all inanimate objects are recreated however all injuries and our movements count. Some believe it is because of blink of darkness that happens at the beginning and at the end of lesson.” Green haired boy tried to add his knowledge although he just ended up mostly repeating what girl just said.

“I suppose I understand, but is there something all students have to do or?” Kuroko supposed so far these lessons were bearable really it was possible for him to survive and perhaps be of some assistance to others.

But once again it would seem as lady luck turned her back to him, forcing Kuroko fall further down the stairs to the pit of self doubt and uncertainty. “Well, it’s like survival thing, there are lots of monsters but they are all pretty weak.” Takao dismissed in with simple wave of his hand. It almost felt like it meant nothing to him, but Takao was powerful himself not to say surrounded by brilliant people.

Nothing of that did Kuroko had. No magic, except for necklace from Midorima, no real physical power that could rival anyone and even so even if the monsters weren’t as strong it gave him any chance for different outcome? Most likely not, after all he was still alone. _LivingDead_ , he still fell under that category, Takao’s wish was kind and beautiful but Kuroko had to show his worth.

Sadly he didn’t believe that he had anything to show, anything to contribute to team only take, and no one needed leaches in their teams.

“But really that’s about it for lessons, there is some literature and speculations but none of them hold anything concrete, you just have to prepare mentally and survive.” Momoi giggled like all of this was most natural thing in the world. It felt as if she long forgotten of days where it wasn’t countdown till next lesson when you didn’t need to fight for survival all year long. The psychological strain in this place was almost unbearable, no weaker people survive, but perhaps after you had been exposed to it for few years you stop noticing it.

Perhaps it was only Kuroko who was so painfully aware of how unnatural this all was. It might have had something to do with knowing that is was just his first year or maybe because he was so painfully aware of his own weakness. His grandfather would tell him that once person know his flaw he can make it into his strong point. Kuroko tried his best to believe it but it was hard, especially in his current circumstances.

“Now we can move on to the hearts.” Midorima finally turned to look at others properly.

“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

“But before that, Tetsu-kun what is your Hear power? I’m interested who is compatible with you.” Girl started to play with hem of her blouse she seemed embarrassed for bit as if this information meant far more than she would say. Sadly, so it happens that Kuroko could not provide her with an answer she wished for, not yet. Of course that did not get him out of his tight spot that he was currently pushed into.

“Compatible? Heart magic has compatibility rate?” Kuroko threw the lure in and waited. It was only safe way out of this, only, of course, if they would take it.

“Yea, like Shin-chan, while he does have 2 Hearts of Terra and Aqua he is this powerful only because they are compatible.” After a moment Takao took the bait. Whether he did that because he felt the need to fill silence or because he realized that Kuroko won’t say anything else was tiny mystery that in the end didn’t practically matter.

“Truthfully almost all people with two Hearts have great compatibility between them, well maybe except Ki-chan and Akashi-kun, but they are passable, I mean they are alive.” She finished easily, once again proving to Kuroko that their norm compass was all wrong. But then she suddenly smashed her fist on table.  ”AH, I’m so mad we started all wrong with explaining Hearts!”

“I don’t mind truly.”

“No, no, no! From the start, we have to start, from the beginning!”

Kuroko was glad, as silly as Momoi acted at that moment this meant that they went further away from topic of his Heart. And that was always good news.  After a while of rummaging around her folders and Takao grinning at her like a god damn maniac for some reason she finally lifted one paper from one of the folders with silent shout of found it.

“I believe it’s my time- ” Midorima tried to get up for escape but Takao stopped him with hand on his shoulder making him sit right back to his place. It should have told Kuroko that he was in for long and probably painfully boring lecture but he couldn’t care less. He absolutely needed to learn it, how else would he learn this place rules, learn to survive. Little bit of manipulation never hurt anyone, also he wondered what power could paralyze a person, so he could figure out what happened few weeks back. It seemed so far away by now, it was still prodding at his mind and he had to know.

“Okay now, listen well, Ta-chan, you, not a word.” Referred raven haired boy just pretended to zip his lips and seemingly that was enough of a promise to the girl. “Main point behind Hear powers are also separated in two, elements and non-elements, not creative I know, but it shows core of magic the best. There are 4 types of element based Hearts, Ignis, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. They are also most common of all Heart powers, around 70% people who learn to control magic uses elements.” She paused a little to take a breath and look at Kuroko whether the boy was still following.

“Nom-elements powers tend to vary, for instance there are 3 types that are most commonly found Mens, Bestia and Lumen. Surely it does not stop there, however many types of magic falls under Mens of course there are really rare Hearts that do not fall under any of them and many don’t even have proper names so once again are forced under Mens just for sake of having section to fill. Surely there are couple named powers that unbelievably rare, here, there is more info here but it hardly matters as no one is academy has them.”

“What is Mens main magic than?” Kuroko asked apathetically, but that was just his tone. He knew about element magic, there wasn’t much to talk about that unless you would go to specific detail about each person, for non-elements he knew that Bestia just highest ones senses and physical power and Lumen is just light magic, why it does not fall under elements it is a question as if fairly close to that, but then again it isn’t truly an element. So of course that leaves Mens.

“Mens are mostly mind magic, and it can really differ from person to person like I posses Mens Heart and it lets me manipulate creatures, humans also fall in that but it’s simply to tasking and would get me killed, while Akashi-kun can see glimpse of future. His magic is really no longer ‘mind’ magic however it is far too rare to have his separate fraction.” Small smile graced Momoi’s lips, she almost seemed sorry for she could not explain everything as there was simply not enough information.

But it was far more than enough to Kuroko. All he has to do is search someone with Mens Heart surely it will help him find person who paralyzed him.

“So, the higher ups just halfassed everything here.” Kuroko deadpanned earning laugh from others. It was good, no maybe even great really, girl should have records on almost everyone, but he couldn’t ask now, not yet, she might ask for his Heart power in return.

“What’s so funny here?” New voice rings near the table, tall blond male approached their small group. Kuroko has seen him in the corner of his eyes in corridors and so. Most of the time he noticed him with Aomine so it was easy to conclude that they were friend perhaps even in the group together with others.

Blond was truly handsome, it would not be surprising to see his face pop up in magazines or something. And while his smile looked brilliant and bright as sun Kuroko could tell that it was ultimately fake. He had seen his fair share of fake smiles by people who just wish to keep up their image. They wouldn’t get along. That was something that popped up in his mind, Kuroko wasn’t even sure why.

“Nothing much, Tetsu-kun just summarized whole academy’s system perfectly.” Momoi giggled, if she did notice that smile on blonds face didn’t reach his eyes she didn’t say anything.

“Tetsu-kun? Who is that?”

“That would be me. Kuroko Tetsuya, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kuroko bowed his head politely from where he sat.

Blond of course reacted in same comical fashion as many others eyes open wide and gaping mouth as if he saw a ghost. And then shrill scream. It was better than of Aomine’s back then but once again blond’s voice didn’t sound truly sincere for Kuroko but if that is how that boy went so be it.

“I’m sorry,” small blush on cheeks, eyes cast down and slight pout on the lips, perfect image of apologetic puppy. “I’m Kise Ryouta, let’s be friends.” He reached out his hand for Kuroko to shake, bright smile once again on his face.

Fake, fake, fake, so disgustingly fake.

Kuroko nodded once more before taking Kise’s hand. Pressure of handshake was bit bigger than necessary but Kuroko’s expression didn’t change at all. Then again neither did Kise’s.

“But its perfect timing really, you see Kise has two Hearts but compatibility between them is trash.” Takao snickered pointing at blond.

“But wouldn’t that mean he should be dead?” Kuroko tilted his head before placing now free hand to his lips mocking surprise. “Momoi-san do you perhaps control poor boy’s dead body? Who would have though you would be this kind of lady.”

 Midorima slapped his hand on his face trying to hold in the few giggles that was threatening to come out, while Takao was laughing out loud without care. Kise seemed to stand there dumb struck wile Momoi started to wave her hands in front, face beat read.

“What? No, no It’s not like that!”

“I’m not dead! My Hearts compatibility isn’t that bad either!”

“Kuroko, are you sure you really don’t have a sense of humor?” Takao howled holding his sides.

“Not at all.”

“Well, either way yes Ki-chan Hearts compatibility isn’t greatest but that just makes it harder for him to master his magic. Lumen and Aqua do not hinder each other and has some combinations together but isn’t all that powerful in the end.” Girl started again with awkward cough.

“That doesn’t mean I’m weak though, after all I have two Hearts.” Kise smiled at Kuroko, it didn’t really seem like it but clearly it was taunt.

“Anyone who has mastered their Heart could beat you as you are Kise. Not that it would matter anyway.”  It was Midorima who took the bit, or perhaps he said that to prevent things going out of hands.

Before anything more could be said Takao’s phone ringed. It would seem that their little lecture took bit longer than either of them expected but that was fine, Kuroko needed bit more time to go through all information again and think of any questions he wanted answers to. It was fine he still had time till Invasion.

He will be fine.

“Is it Mu-kun?”

“Well…” Takao tried to think of good response but was failed by Kise.

“Weren’t you invited? Murasakibaracchi is baking cookies today.”

\----

 Clatter of dishes, ringing laughter and sweet aroma of freshly baked goods everything seemed perfect. There were four boys in occupying the room, two of them lounging on sofa leaving other two in area that was meant to be kitchen. Truthfully both boys that were working on sweets together looked completely out of place for both their height difference and aura around them and yet they were in perfect synch.

One of them was Murasakibara Atsushi, One of tallest boy’s in Kite academy well known for having a sweet-tooth so perhaps it’s not really surprising that he himself knows how to cook. And yet with his statue one would dare to think that small kitchens were horrid for him and yet here he was perfectly going around grabbing ingredients and mixing them up. It was like kitchen was his natural habitat which wouldn’t be completely untrue.

 Second boy was Akashi Seijuurou, well known for excelling in any activity he would take up. It would have seemed that baking sweets was no exception though he himself was not biggest fan of sugary delicacies form time to time he did involve himself at such pastimes.

Two boys on sofa were both upper-classmates, Himuro Tatsuya and Nijimura Shuuzou both were second years and kicked out from kitchen for getting in the way. It’s not like they were complaining or anything knowing full well that Murasakibara did that not out of ill will, rather they really simply got in their way. While both second year students could cook just fine neither of their skills were as refined as Murasakibara’s or Akashi’s.

“Takao said that he will come right?” Himuro asked while sipping herb tea fully continent in his place of couch. 

“Yea, only Mine-chin and Ki-chin refused…” Murasakibara hummed while mixing dough for other batch of cookies. He first invited Aomine but boy refused in place deciding to play basketball with Kagami, obviously that one was not invited for Murasakibara simply didn’t knew him well enough and something about Kagami was ticking him of, perhaps because he saw said teen handing out with Kiyoshi. While Kise had rejected right after he heard that Aomine wasn’t coming.

When he asked Takao, teen agreed but also said he would be late, while he didn’t even need to ask Midorima, raven head would surely drag said boy along with him no matter what. Of course that left quite few other people here and there but Murasakibara wasn’t that close with them so he had no reason to invite them over. And then there was Momoi.

“She will be furious when she finds out you didn’t invite her.” Akashi laughed softly. He already knew what was about to happen in couple minutes well more or less anyway, there were dozen different possibilities of what could truly happen. But it will be fun no matter how future will turn, that much he was sure of and Akashi was never wrong.

Murasakibara just glared at shorter male, he knew very well of consequences of this action, but looking at brighter side his kitchen will be safe and no food poisoning will happen today. As much as he cared for the girl, her cooking terrified him.

Suddenly front doors to Murasakibara’s dorm flung open with far more force than necessary making loud thud as they hit wall. There stood pink haired girl panting heavily, face all red as if she ran all the way, which is what had happened most likely. “HELL YEA I AM!” She shouted moving inside with heavy steps making far too much ruckus.

Murasakibara just grunted, displeased that somehow she did found out and had decency to actually show up. Like always. “Go away no one will eat your cookies here.” Tall boy just grumbled under his breath glaring lightly at offending girl, there was hardly any malice in his gaze but he was clearly annoyed.

Akashi just smiled continuing with his work, he already knew which turn did future take, quite pleasant one for him anyway, also it seemed that he was bound to meet his object bit sooner than originally planned, but it was fine really.

“Nu-uh! Tetsu-kun said he wants to eat something that I made!” Momoi tugged boy to stand besides her rather than behind, it was then when everyone noticed Kuroko in the room, although Momoi held firm grip on his arm all the time.

“I believe I just said that your cooking could not be as devastating as others made it out to be.” Kuroko said after polite bow to others in greeting. He really did not want to be here but he did not want to hurt girl’s feelings either, especially when she helped him that much already with all the information.

“Kuro-chin will die Sa-chin will poison him, what a shame…” Murasakibara drawled out, opting to continue his work rather than fight pointless battle, either way he was almost done as it was his last batch of cookies.

“That means I can use your kitchen?” Momoi’s eyes lit up.

“You break anything and I will crush you.”

“Kuroko-kun, come here.” Himuro waved to poor boy that was lost what to do as Momoi practically skipped to kitchen leaving him all alone. Not to say that he hardly knew anyone in the room, sure they were familiar faces but he couldn’t say he was practically close with anyone, minus Murasakibara whom he fought for life with during Dream lesson, but that was obligatory.

Kuroko complied and went to sit down on couch near two older boys. To say it was awkward for him would be understatement, he knew Himuro just as older boy who was always with Murasakibara, while the black haired teen next to him was completely new face. Said person did have sour look on his face as if trying to judge Kuroko’s personality just from his appearance, though luck there, hardly anyone could understand what was going on in Kuroko’s mind, minus Mens users but blue head was sure he would be able to tell if someone was trying to scan his brain when he felt it once again already. And feeling was just like the one he has at the moment.

“I would highly appreciate if you would stop that,” He said to red haired boy as he placed tea in front of Kuroko. Face betraying no emotion and voice flat as ever.

For moment boy seemed surprised but recovered fast putting on apologetic smile. “My apologies, I simply wished to know what kind of tea you would like.” Clear voice, handsome face and mesmerizing dichromatic eyes, yes Kuroko would lie if he said his breath didn’t hitch for split second considering close approximate brilliant red head was from him. And worse of all boy seemed to realize what he was doing to other like it was what happened with everyone. Brief flash of disappointment crossed his eyes and Kuroko decided that this egoistic bastard was no better than Kise. Maybe he was bit better at faking emotions, or was he even doing that? Perhaps he was just a smug bastard, but from what he saw of him helping Momoi little it didn’t seem like that.

“I believe usually you would simply ask for such information, it’s only common courtesy.” Kuroko didn’t glare, but met others eyes head looking in small staring contest, only when Himuro laughed softly did he turn away finding tea far more interesting. No, Kuroko did not give up on staring contest or whatever it was he simply opted to quit childish act and not play along. Also He didn’t even know others name, and to be frank it was getting bit embarrassing. The chuckle from others did not help at all either.

Of course he could have kept the game on for bit longer, but rejecting red head of this pleasure seemed much more pleasant for Kuroko himself, so he simply took cup closer to his face inhaling sweet scent of vanilla. Just after he took a sip the older boy whose name he has yet to know whistled little, he seemed pleased with himself, cheeky grin changed previous grimace.

“So that is famous Takao’s roommate? You exceed the rumors about you boy. Nijimura Shuzo, it’s a pleasure. ” Black haired boy, Nijimura, extended his hand in greeting which Kuroko shook with repeating his name again although that was hardly necessary. “That shorty before is Akashi Seijuro, same age as you. Please be sure to take care of him.”

 Kuroko could only smile weakly at others, as they went on about supposedly curse that befalls all of Takao’s roommates so far and somehow marking Kuroko as dead man without realizing it, it was funny, listening to chatter of other boys and occasional shout of sole girl who was still working in kitchen. It felt homey, if Kuroko said so himself, it was calming. Relaxing smell of vanilla and herbs mixed with chocolate cookies took away gnawing anxiety from his body, he was sure if he could just fall to dreamless sleep right here.

Next to him sat red head, Akashi as he was introduced, he of course apologized for his behavior though it seemed more like he had to do it rather than felt sorry at all. It seemed like this was nothing but a game for him, maybe even small trial for Kuroko after all he seemed to have already hear of him from Midorima. Now as Kuroko was dozing of little Akashi stared at him intently. Kuroko could not read his expression at that moment maybe because he was just bit dizzy or maybe other was just that hard to get read of, it didn’t matter as he was sure it wasn’t sneer and that was good enough, as from what Nijimura and Himuro said he was one of the strongest in whole high school division. How much of it was honest truth or just wish to make teen feel better didn’t matter, he will find out eventually.

It was when Momoi proudly declared that she was done did he snapped out of it, glancing at the plate girl was carrying. Rather than cookies it looked like charcoaled lumps of, something, for lack of better description. They didn’t reek, not for Kuroko at least although others looked away and wrinkled their noses at the plate. Was that purple steam coming from them normal or..?

“Here Tetsu-kun, vanilla cookies! I know they aren’t greatest but I tried my best!” Momoi fidgeted little bit in her spot as if unsure anymore of her resolve, none the less she placed plate in front of Kuroko looking at him timidly.

It’s funny as the moment he took one of the lumps from plate everyone held their breaths, Momoi in anticipation while others in utter horror. He could be wrong but he was sure Murasakibara even murmured something like ‘ _been good to know you Kuro-chin,_ ’ or something. It was so unnerving to have them all follow his hand with the cookie Kuroko was almost positive that he will choke just because of that, after all having everyone’s eyes on him was something boy disliked more than anything.

Either way it was already point of no return, and so he took a bite of burnt sweet. Bless gods for having him tasted more horrid things so he managed not to spit it out immediately, whatever it was he just took bite of. To say it was disgusting would be understatement, he was sure it was almost equally repulsive as carcass of dead animal left to rot in shade for couple days. Taste of course was different but not any batter.

Well at least no matter how burnt this cookie was Kuroko should be able to digest it, or maybe he will just vomit it out as soon as possible, just like he used to do back then… Then again perhaps even bland hay was better choice to eat now, taste vise anyway, but it was okay, this was okay…

“Well? How does it taste?”

Sparkle in Momoi’s eyes didn’t disappear even when Kuroko almost didn’t spit it out all, she did though wait for him to finally swallow piece before asking him. To that he was grateful as he could take his tea and try wash away the taste before replying. He kind of understood now why everyone acted that way about Momoi even stepping in the kitchen and even the idea that someone was going to eat any of that got them all mutually praying for that poor soul, Kuroko was gentleman of course, or at least like to think that he is, so he answered truthfully to the girl, even if that truth could have been interpreted differently.

“Interesting.”

\----

The usual dripping of water from walls was accompanied by rare happy humming from the child.

He only ever was happy when new _friends_ would come for him, although usually they came when he was sleeping now he was wide awake and could play in pool of warm blood. He could take semi-sharp rock and sever limb by limb of the bodies, he liked to take arms and spike them on sharper rocks so they would stand up as if reaching for the sky, but there was no sky in this cave, only rocks and more rocks.

But now sitting in clotted blood he was cutting of muscle from one of legs with sharper rock. It was a game, how many slices he can make till he reached the bone little by little he was getting better at it, making more and more slices of similar size.

All of it was nothing but a games for him, to pass time till _THEY_ come for him, to take him away from this cave, to show him the sky again.

Sky blue, oh how he wished to see it again, he waited and waited. He tried to run away not once or twice for sure, but somehow he always ended up right back here, always, always.

It hardly mattered anymore, nothing mattered anymore, just waiting, waiting and so he played. Played and slept so the time would move one. But what was time in this cave anyway..?

Humming happily the child didn’t think he just sliced one piece after other from one of severed legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Kuroko survive Momoi's cooking? who knows,  
> also all the little bit, about Kuroko's past, do you guys catch them? XD  
> Also pretty poor first meeting Akashi, please step up your game,   
> (wait I'm the one writing him like this, crap)  
> hope it was worth waiting for~!


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing hero will get you killed~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this fic, although I'm just not happy with this chapter, really I don't think I will ever be, but i cant just throw it out and move a long, I did try to make it as best as possible, hah,,,, hope you enjoy this chapter anyway~!
> 
> (with every update I seem to feel need to remind that I do not hate any of the knb characters, and i think I should eventually add the 'no one is happy AU' just the heads up ^^)

It soon became clear that Takao knew something, or perhaps it was just feeling that lead to his fairly awkward behavior.

He didn’t ask Kuroko as many questions as he used to and while one may think that perhaps he just didn’t know what to ask anymore, that was simply untrue. Raven head did ask, fair share of annoying and embarrassing repetitive questions, it was simply that he was avoiding certain topics.

To most of them Kuroko did not posses answer anyway, however in Kite academy those questions were most important and just that knowledge alone didn’t let Kuroko feel relieved at all. Perhaps it even scared him a little. It was hysterically ridiculous.

Why was he afraid?  

What was he afraid of?

To be left to fend for himself? To certain extent that was quite literally impossible considering how the lessons were made and frankly speaking solitude did not scare him either, and yet the mere thought of Takao treating him as an empty place was somehow very terrifying.

Kuroko just couldn’t figure out why…

It’s not as if he feared isolation, it was quite natural part of his life already, but there was something about being cut off from Takao that didn’t sit well with him. It was like raven haired boy was his connection with something that will hold great significance to him, as crazy as it sounded anyway, but this was what he felt and Kuroko had learned  long ago that trusting his gut feeling rather than trying to rationalize everything can save him from many misfortunes.

But it was still just a morning, far too early to even start thinking about confusing ache of his heart and nauseous feeling that takes him over wondering what will happen later today.

Truly, far too early. Not even sun was peeking from behind horizon; light dusk still covered plants, making shoes damp for every person who decided that it was perfect time to go outside for one reason or another. Most of them were probably jogging, or just simply taking walk, after all you did need a clear head today, no one could afford being sleepy especially when they knew that Invasion shall start soon.

Kuroko, though, opted to stay in bed. It was first time in a while that he woke up early again, like back then he lived with his grandparents. Perhaps he should renew this old habit of waking up before sunrise even if he had no idea what he would do that early anymore. Back home he had chores and here, here there was no chores or classes, and the only lessons they had, kept happening only once in the while leaving no mess behind, or well that is what they said about them.

He could take up painting again or make a goal to read every single book available in this place. Or maybe just try to scare Takao, every time he would come to wake the boy up, theoretically that would be quite entertaining however practically barely possible and truthfully to bothersome.

A creaking sound of his door opening was only thing that warned Kuroko of unexpected guest to his room, or as unexpected as his raven haired roommate could have ever been. Takao peeked inside the room, from the gap he made, even in dim light Kuroko could see dark circles under others eyes. Shy tired smile crept its way on Takao’s face when he saw boy in bed staring right back at him, wide awake.

“Can’t sleep?” Came sheepish voice accompanied by wailing door being opened further and Takao fully stepping in the room. He stood there, fully clothed with relaxed posture like always. And yet, somehow he looked so tired and meek this morning.

Kuroko rose up a little so he would be sitting on his bed. “Something like that.” Came tired reply with a yawn.

Something was most definitely wrong, Kuroko knew, after all Takao would never fail to tease him about his bed head no matter what. And now not even on giggle left the other. Rather than that his voice was barely above the whisper with that rare seriousness. “It will start soon, you should get ready…” For some reason it seemed that every symbol that left Takao’s lips brought him great pain, as if he would be saying good bye.

“I will be fine, please don’t worry.” Kuroko breathed out a simple half lie, a lie that was left hanging in quiet room. They both knew it, yet neither called out on it.

It wasn’t like Kuroko planed to die today, no, he wished to live not only today but tomorrow and day after tomorrow and even after that, and hopefully live a long life after graduation from this miserable place. After all he already knew, graduation and death were the only ways out of here. And he rather chose the first one and not the latter.

It was Momoi who, albeit unknowingly, set this goal to him. It was just bit after the incident that would somehow go down being called “Momoi’s cookies, the second batch of doom!” did all of them talk. Most of the topics were simple gossip and rumors going around, or something silly that had happened to them. It was nice listening to them chatter and adding snarky comment here and there, and just around the end did Kuroko felt brave enough to ask them. Well truthfully he asked about all the teachers and just then did he ask about director.

“Hmm, if I remember correctly director only shows up at graduation of 3rd years, and it’s kind of like secluded party… AH TETSU-KUN DON’T FAINT!”

It was then when poisonous cooking of one Satsuki Momoi did catch up to him, and the world turned black.

He was bed ridden for whole week, feeling weak, although he did said it was bit too much as he wasn’t really dying per say, also Takao kept laughing at him for actually risking and eating Momoi’s cooking. Either way, he remembered her words clearly and so unlikely goal was set.

But he still didn’t know the way to fulfill it, except becoming a burden to everyone around him or finding his Heart, if he truly did have one to begin with.

\-----

Kise hid yet other yawn behind his palm. It was barely around 4AM and soon should the Invasion start. Then again that ‘soon’ could be questioned as it could take hours since Kite’s movements grow slower as it approached current body it had to cover, but only little bit.

To blond the waiting for the Invasion to start was always far harder than the actual event. Counting seconds as they tick by one by one, the anticipation rising in his gut urging him to go and do something! But there was no time, no time at all. Just siting and staying alert till the danger for his life comes and passes as always. He will live, as always he will survive.

Kise sank further down into the couth he was sitting on, wondering what his friends did. Surely Akashi was up and drinking his second cup of coffee, perhaps having game with sleepy Midorima, said green head always refused coffee complaining how bitter it was. Tatsuya most likely was dragging Murasakibara to the bathroom to give him a cold shower, it was only way to wake up giant if opening snacks next to him didn’t work.

Soft laugh escaped Kise’s lips as he imagined Aomine still sleeping with Momoi passing around his small living room. Surely his roommate long gone by then, to meet up with his team. But dark skinned boy had nothing to worry about after all, he will wake up right on time just to get earful from his dearest childhood friend and then move to their designed meeting place.

Just like in past two years of middle school, nothing changed, nothing at all.

Kise raised his steaming cup of coffee with milk and took in deep breath of its bitter sweet scent. Feeling his body slowly waking up and usual numbness leave his limbs. Kise hated mornings with burning passion, after all it was the time when he had no energy and he just couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t smile.

Chugging all of his coffee he went on to make second cup for himself, so he could actually feel more alive than now, and so he could act like his usual cheerful self. People around him needed that, when you live with death constantly breathing down your neck it so, so easy to fall prey to it.

He had to smile for others as hard as it was at times, it was his job to support others as much as they supported him. It was a job that once belonged to Aomine…

“Would you stop sighing already?!” Grumpy voice reached him from bathroom. His roommate Kasamatsu was 3rd of Kite academy, a dear friend although at times very mean and violent. Mostly to Kise, however he had also saved blond on multiple occasions back in the middle school section when he was first year, alone with minimum control over his Heart.

Kise will be forever thankful to Kasamatsu for helping him stay alive long enough till second year for it was then when he met Aomine and others. Not before activating his second Heart of course, but even still. It was because he actually survived long enough for that to happen, for him to raise from _living dead_ ’s list, to become someone so desirable yet out of everyone’s reach. It happened so fast, like snap of the fingers.

And there he was, all alone and supposedly unbelievably powerful.

He wasn’t, Kise couldn’t eve control his first Heart properly, and second one wasn’t even worth mentioning. Nonetheless boy tried, he truly tried, he fought his battles and trained more during his free time than anyone else, or so it seemed. It was hard, terribly so but he had to do it, he had to grow stronger even if that opened even greater rift between him and other people. Normal people, rather than overpowered freaks, just like those miracles.

Ironic really, but it was those same miracles that saved him, let him in and helped him without expecting anything in return. And it all started with Aomine. Kind boy who was yet just discovering full length of his power, who still had heaps of fun every day. Boy that still smiled from ear to ear.

No matter how others shall change Kise will stay to support all of them.

“You are still sleeping?” Kasamatsu sat down besides blond boy. His voice was much gentler now. Everyone knew that no matter how he acted or what he said older boy still had soft spot for blond. Taking up big brothers role and helping other in any way he could. Kise knew it and couldn’t be more thankful considering his own family saw him as dead already.

“Kasamatsucchi is so sweet! Worrying for me all the time…” Kise teased older boy. That, obviously, only resulted in being shouted at.

But none of it had any real bite, their quarrels never were more than a game of teasing. Never going past the drawn lines of touchy topics, they already knew how to dance around each other, even if they had actually be around each other for only one year. And that one year, when Kise was most vulnerable, was the key to their closeness.

It was okay, everything was fine now. While back then it was his only emotional support now it was fun game that he liked. Against all odds blond sometimes wished that this simple happiness cold last forever.

Suddenly a flicker of light made them momentarily blind. Bodies became heavy like lead and kept them in place, unable to move from pressure. Cold sweat covered their skin.

It wasn’t painful, nor made them feel like shattered clay dolls, however it was just as, if not even more, uncomfortable. Kise could never decide which one he hated more, but in the end none of it mattered.

Not now anyways, as the start of invasion was marked.

And so the light came back, flickering and revealing with its shine the creatures that shall try to take their lives.

\------

“Dai-chan, first of all I hate you so much right now, second of all please put me down!” Pink haired girl screamed at bigger male who was currently carrying her like potato sack. Thrown over his shoulder girl couldn’t do nothing but hinder him in a fight. Plus she could run just fine on her own.

Huffing slightly she tried to stay as still as possible, knowing better than to flail around and try to get out of his grip, that could result in pretty ugly fashion. Back then she did try to force out and usually it would have left them both in scratches and other minor injuries, until one day their luck ran out and they almost didn’t die. Frankly speaking they would have died or well at least she would have, however lesson ended just before creature could pierce her lungs. Her ribs weren’t spared though, it took months for her to heal completely.

Dream lessons were no trouble, but during invasion she was even bigger burden, although they didn’t mind or at least didn’t say anything about it, she could never forget it, let alone forgive herself.

Never.

So now she just let herself be carried and only fight others hold on her verbally. Not that it mattered in the end as the words that left her lips would just drop down as rocks to be left behind, pointless and powerless.

Aomine just fixed his hold on her indicating that he heard but didn’t give a damn at all. It was faster that way anyway. Hardly anyone could match his speed, even if he was carrying Momoi, and they had places to be at anyway. But it was pretty much his fault, as it was Aomine who overslept or rather slept away the time without care in the world. He was, of course, fast enough to be right on time.

Still it was unnerving and Momoi made vow, were she to start losing her hair because of it, she will kill Aomine herself. And that was no light joke, but she trusted her childhood friend, trusted his ability and hopefully she won’t have to dirty her hand with his blood.

“Oh? Are we early?” Tanned boy asked as he placed Momoi down. It was indeed weird to see only 3 people out of all of their group.

“Hardly.” Midorima muttered under his breath. “Anyway, Nijimura and other 3d years said they will complete the task so we should just help others.” He pushed his glasses up, clearly displeased, but it wasn’t a given task, Momoi figured that much after all Takao was missing.

“Che, seriously? Where are other anyway?” Aomine feigned annoyance, but tension in his body didn’t lessen, clearly giving away that he was more than fine with getting a chance to fight some monsters.

“None of others showed up as of yet, perhaps ran in some kind of trouble, or already received notice from third years.” Helpful as ever Himuro provided, whether it was correct or not didn’t really mattered in the end. All of them were strong enough to get by single invasion considering it wasn’t even of that high level.

All of them have had far worse after all.

“Well to bad then.” Aomine smirked little, small wrinkles formed at the outer corners of his eyes. “Anyone want to play a game?”

“Depends on what kind of game you suggesting.” Kagami jumped down from the top of the staircase where he stood before. Corpses of monsters disintegrating and evaporating in puffs of dark smoke.

“Who can kill most of the demons till the end of the lesson of course!” Tall blue haired boy said gleefully. Kagami was always interesting challenge to Aomine, and Momoi could only sigh with smile on her lips at the two idiot.

Sure Kise was always one too take up Aomine’s dares but blond still had far way to go to put any threat to Aomine even while sparring. But now when Kagami was here, Aomine smiled far more, actually putting some determination in trying to improve, considering there was someone almost as powerful as him and only possessed one Heart.

“You boys go play, just be careful okay.” Momoi just waved them of. “And I’m looking at you Dai-chan!” She glared at her childhood friend, after all idiot was prone on injuring himself, of course that was only result of him completely loosing himself while fighting demons.

Girl could only watch as two boys ran away, back up the stairs looking for demons. It was fine, they were strong, far stronger than most. They might even save few students here and there because of their competition. They will be fine, Aomine will be fine… He will…

“Sa-chin, shouldn’t cry, you will ruin your make up,” Murasakibara drawled on stuffing his face with chips. He sounded bored but gentle look he gave her told her that he understood why she was afraid, she was always afraid for her beloved childhood friend life after all. “Mine-chin is an idiot, but he is strong idiot, here do you want some?” He reached out his snack bag but girl only shook her head wiping away tears that had fallen.

“Shall we just go now, Momoi?” Midorima fixed bandage on his fingers looking bit inpatient.

“Of course! Let’s go.” Momoi smiled brightly, and although it was half a lie of a smile it was plenty enough. That was most she could give them as of yet after all. Midorima released relieved sigh, while Himuro shared a look with Murasakibara only to give a soft smile.

“Can we stop by in the kitchen? I’m out of snacks.” Murasakibara ruffled pink locks as he passed the girl.

Aomine will be completely fine without her. She was sure of that.

\-----

“What do you mean you guys will handle it on your own?” Takao flared his hands around. He was almost bother line furious. “I left Tet-chan so I could help!”

“Tet-chan? Is that your new boy toy?” One of older boys laughed, he was Mibuch Reo, well known for being the big sister for the second years, and while many younger students took him for a joke his power was one of the top. Second to best with Ventus Heart in his year. And amazingly could still kick ass even without any magic at all. Not even most of third years stood a chance against him.

“No, he is my roommate! Either way, you know…” Takao made vague hand gestures at older boy as if that should have explained the end of his sentence.

“Right, right Kazu-chan has his eyes only on Shin-chan.” Reo smiled winking playfully at younger. Takao didn’t even deny, you just can’t hide these facts from the mighty Reo-nee, though that didn’t mean that his cheeks didn’t color in pink.

“Yea, that, and even if I tried to claim Tet-chan, I would have a very formidable enemy, you know.” A wicked grin spread across Takao’s face, aside from Momoi, Reo was best to gossip about other people love lives!

“Oh! Do tell me more-” Reo started with spark in his eyes, but couple of monsters groaning and sighing slowly crept to them. “But in a bit, okay?” Upper classmen just winked before dashing to the demons, small whirlpools forming in his palms.

This wasn’t the worst invasion they had had, and demons seemed fairly slow, though their bodies were hard as steel. Not that it actually made any difference to Reo as he brought his hands together and fussed two whirlpools creating a ball of compressed air. Small smile grassed his face as he stopped in his track, leaving small ball of energy float up to the demons.

Simple touch was all it took and monsters were draw in the small air bubble only to be spewed out moments later, surely, it was only their remains that splashed all over place, only to start turning in dark smoke just as quickly.

No matter how easy it looked, offensive magic like this took a huge toll on casters body. Especially because it was wind magic whose strength was mostly based on currents, however this particular power needs the casters energy to make small flows on different air temperature to cause whirlpools, and then high level of balance to actually compress them to a small sphere that wouldn’t blow in your face. I was effective though, but only if you actually trusted yourself.

Takao still wasn’t brave enough to try it out in real battle, most of the time the ball just bursts anyway.

“Takao, why are you covered in their blood?” Reo tilted his head at other after he with graceful turn faced younger boy. Unlike Takao, that seemed like one of the monsters considering all the black smoke that was rising from him, he was spotless, all thanks to the small wind shield he put up knowing about effect his offensive magic. “That’s way gross.”

“Well you have given me hint that you would make them freaking explode, I might have put on shield!” Younger of two pouted, he should have seen it coming, really, he should have. Well it didn’t matter considering that the blood and other smashed consistence that used to be those demons will soon evaporate. Still it was disgusting feeling.

“Kazu-chan is so stingy,” Reo pretended to wipe away none existing tears from his eyes while making teary voice as if he truly was crying. “You really should learn how to read movements not only of your enemies but your allies as well.” Just like with a click of fingers Reo started to give lecture to his friend. He was important to Seijuurou after all, and Reo wished nothing more than his happiness, even if that meant that first year they shared in high school department Reo had to keep his distance.

All of them should have done that, and yet Nijimura was selfish one, discarding the prophecy like it was nothing. Well he will reap what he sown, as much as it hurt, if staying away from him now meant Reo will be able to support his dearest friend later, he will do just that.

“Reo-nee, we found the--!!” Blond boy peeked from around the corner of one of the halls, and immediately almost didn’t topple over his own feet when he saw Takao. “What… happened… to you?” Boy barely managed to say in-between his giggle fit.

The boy was Kotarou Hayama, happy go lucky person with Lumen Heart. He was barely taller than Takao, but even though they were year apart both boys were similar in physical power, however in magic field the gap between them was massive. Difference in Hearts had no difference really, not even Kise, or Himuro were anywhere close to his strength. But perhaps because of that Kotarou was always laid back and up to making pranks, a goof, as Takao would refer to him sometimes.

Nonetheless Kotarou took pride in his power and when there was a need for him to fight he stood his ground. He was one of the elite, one of the 5 of Uncrowned Kings.

“Nothing happened,” Raven haired boy grumbled, earning more giggles for older duo. “Anyway you found what exactly?” Black steam was still rising from him, but not as much anymore, and he seriously wanted to finish this lesson already.

“The Queen! She is like super huge, and slow and hard, and Nebuya with Mayuzumi trying really hard, but The Queen is like super strong, you know!” Kotarou waved his hands excitedly as he kept talking. Completely ignoring obvious danger he left other two in.

“Yes, yes, shall you lead us, I mean if Kazu-chan is here anyway, he should help us out.” Reo smiled, he will surely make this into a lecture how to control his powers better and against all odds these days were always fun like that. Really who wouldn’t want to learn from one of the best same as their Heart users in Kite academy? Takao was certainty up for it.

\-----

This was ultimately the worst situation that Kise could have had found himself. Not only he got attacked by horde of monsters while going to the meet up spot, he also sprained his ankle while running away. Although by all means he wasn’t weak, but he certainly wasn’t suicidal either. Tactical retreat was his best choice at that time, however it failed. He fell and hurt himself.

Aomine would laugh at such disgraceful incident, but he wasn’t here, no one was here. Kise was alone and he had to do everything to survive, sure it will make his injury worsen but it won’t matter if he doesn’t survive. That was of course his top priority now.

Biting back groans of pain Kise slowly moved further to certain room. It was classroom that miracles used mostly for anything that seemed it fit, and best thing that they had put on protection barrier in that room and only so many people or any creatures really could enter it.

Thanks to Murasakibara who found out that it worked during invasion also they started to go there in case anyone got injured. Thankfully it happened rarely but situations like this did happen just like now.

It was so close now, his magic was exhausting him already anyway, and fighting of demos that walked around in hallway was hard, not as bad as that horde was though. Just as he swiped his hand making small beam made of light he heard a scream.

It was close to Kise and damn his sentimental side for the moment the beam cut through monsters head he turned to move where he heard the scream from. Kise wasn’t most kind hearted person there was but he wasn’t completely indifferent to others suffering, especially if he can help.

With painful steps Kise moved to source of the noise, surely it attracted more of the demons, but that wasn’t even worst thing really.

Screw Kise’s luck, or lack of it. Surrounded by the monsters stood to males. One of them was on the ground clutching his knee, other just stood there laughing. It wasn’t often but sometimes if dispute gotten to serious some of students would use the lessons to kill other students. And by all means to Kise it seemed that this was just the situation.

He understood that he should have turned around as more and more demons gathered, but without even thinking his body lunged forward, small points of light surrounded him shooting small beams of light to kill surrounding demons, it took great deal of power from already exhausted blond but it was too late to turn around and escape.

“Tch, a miracle boy, as fun as it would be to play with you how about other time?” Dark haired boy grimaced, clearly displeased with Kise for showing up.

“And let you kill him? Sadly I don’t feel like letting that happen today.” Kise smiled as he stood between the two, his smile wasn’t like his usual one, it was challenging other to make a move. Considering how other called out to him, he knew Kise, and if that wasn’t enough to intimidate him small dots of light around him should have, after all they still were producing small beams and killing all the surrounding demons.

“You should just escape, Hanamiya isn’t so kind to go easy on injured person… ” Boy on the ground laughed little, his breathing was shallow and he kept grimacing in pain. He was surely going to die if Kise leaves him, for god’s sake he just said so himself!

Hanamiya just grinned, “see? You should be good boy and listen to your upperclassmen.” He walked closer and closer to Kise as he spoke,” Now scram.” He placed his palm on Kise’s head, messing up his hair. In any other situation it would seem like older was just teasing Kise, but that wasn’t the case now. Hanamiya looked down on Kise, even if he was one of miracles, he was weak.

He will be killed…

No! This absolutely won’t happen, Kise would never let himself be disgraced like this, not by such pathetic man. All it took was just moment for all dots to focus in one point and release beam of light right at Hanamiya’s stomach. Surely it had to be powerful enough to do some damage as black haired boy did flew back and hit the wall, but impact wasn’t that strong. Kise knew his power was wavering, and standing up on his injured foot was causing pain run through his leg.

He wanted to play a hero but it seems like he will be the one who is going to be played.

“Oh,” Hanamiya started as rock that he had used as a shield crumbled down. “Was that it?”

On a good day of course that wouldn’t have been it, but as things were now Kise doubted he could muster enough strength to even repeat attack like this once more. And Hanamiya must have noticed it as grin on his face grew wider with every flicker of dots surrounding blond boy.

“Hey! Do by all means don’t hate me okay?” Black haired boy laughed as creeped to two boys much like a predator to his prey, completely sure of his victory. “I did gave you a chance to turn around, blondie.” He rose his hand and clenched his fist grinning wickedly at Kise.

Pain. Searing pain filled his senses. He wasn’t fast enough to realize what happened when shrill scream pierced the air.

It was his scream. Scream mixed with pain and fear of certain torturous death. There was nothing worse than being ripped apart by monsters during invasion. He had witnessed it far too many times already, but what was beyond worse than dying like it was to give pleasure to your tormentor.

Kise collected all his bearings and bitted inside of his cheek so could focus again. Bit ironic really, fighting pain with pain. But he could laugh later, Hanamiya had ground roughly clasp around his already injured foot after all. His magic useless as small dots couldn’t form beams powerful enough to even shoot far enough to reach demons.

Older boy behind heaved loudly, unable to fight, under closer look it seemed like his kneecap was shattered, so running away was completely impossible. Not that Kise had any way to get out of the lock around his leg.

Older one in front of them seemed to be fully pleased with himself, after all neither of his prey could escape him now. All he had to do was watch as they were being ripped by closing in monsters. After all he still had plenty of power to spare for protecting himself.

“Kise-kun?!” New voice echoed down the hall.

A voice Kise knew, and understood that the owner of that voice will not be able to help him in anyway. But he couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t find it in himself to shout out warning that it’s a trap. A trap that will cost him his life.

Drops of salty water formed in his eyes threatening to fall, ah how pathetic the blond was. Not because he gotten in strangers affair that will cost him his life but because he was glad that someone else came, and maybe, just maybe while demons were busying themselves with that person invasion would end, and maybe just maybe Kise would live.

With bitter ‘sorry’ leaving his lips Kise didn’t even try to hold back tears from running down his cheeks. He stopped thinking, there was nothing he could do anymore after all.

Hanamiya though cursed under his breath. Unbeknownst to most that was one person he could never hurt, not because they knew each other, no they were complete strangers. But he had rules, rules that lets him access unimaginable amount of power. And one of the rules that _she_ had set was not to bring any kind of harm to _him_. And if possible help the boy out, but he didn’t want get too much involved not than damn brat was getting surrounded by shitty miracles, like that blond brat just far more powerful, better developed.

Hanamiya turned to other side of the hall for sure escape. He didn’t need to see callers face for he knew it was no one else but _Kuroko Tetsuya_. And it was best if younger didn’t see his face, he could always finish his work with Kiyoshi later on. There was still some time.

“Kise-kun!” Kuroko finally showed up at the entry to the hall, most of the monster at that side were killed by Hanamiya, not that anyone knew, after all Kuroko could no longer see Hanamiya, while Kise’s and Kiyoshi’s minds were to muddled by pain to see what was happening around.

“What,” Kuroko started in shock of the scene, “happened here...” only to finish in hushed voice, but it was too late few of monsters already noticed him from his shouting, slowly creeping to his side.

They were disgusting large creatures, unbelievably hard to normal hit but oh so very sluggish, even Kuroko could out run them, truthfully he and did this for most part after separating with Takao in the morning. Gripping metal pole in his hands harder he dashed to where Kise and Kyoshi were. He should at least be able to free his friend, and maybe keep away the demons even if it was for a bit. Others surely were completing the task by now. Takao did say that they didn’t took too long with each invasion.

“Kise-kun, hey answer me.” Kuroko called out silently when he got close to blond. “Please, answer me.”

Kuroko called out desperately, if Kise got lost in his mind everything gotten far more dangerous, nonetheless he started to hit on the rock clasping others foot, at same time calling out to him, to draw out even smallest reaction.

It was getting them absolutely nowhere, the rock was formed with magic Kuroko cursed himself for being so dumb to realize it so late. The sound he created only drew more of monsters near them. And that ever persisting jingle of the metal tags…

No, he will absolutely won’t let his mind wander to those parts, now he had two boys behind him, and monsters creeping from both side. And who knows how much longer he will have to hold on like this. But he will, certainly.

Hitting monsters left and right with clumsy moves, hardly doing any damage at all, but at least making little distance even though it’s so short lived. More and more demons kept on gathering around them. Kuroko was breathing hard, he was never one with lots of stamina so the best he could ever do was to run away, not that he did that a lot.

Curse his self-preservation instinct, or rather lack of one, he could not run away no longer even if he wanted. They were completely surrounded, and it seemed like it was the end.

How ridiculous, Kuroko could hear shallow breaths of two boys behind him and strangled moans from monsters in front of him. He had no magic, no power to overcome those creatures, but he still had a choice whether or not to see his demise.

By now he knew, he had mastered the art of locking his mind away, submerging in fantasy of make believe happiness, that nothing could wake him up from, all it needed was a trigger, pain.

But it never came, in place of it warm fluid splashed on his face. It cooled down almost immediately disappearing and leaving nothing but memory of gross feeling and bitter taste on his tongue from the bit that gotten in his mouth. Kuroko’s eyelids fluttered, but he kept his eyes shut, ever persistent jingle of metal tags reached his ears, far louder, far closer. It was no human that saved them, it was those damn tags again.

Deep somewhere in his mind Kuroko knew that it was important, that he should face it head on, but he wasn’t ready, not yet, too soon. He couldn’t he just couldn’t face whatever was protecting him.

Eventually.

Eventually he will. Kuroko won’t be able to run away from it forever, not in place like this.

It was then he felt heat lick sides of his body did he felt safe. Kuroko didn’t knew how much time had passed, 30 second, 1 minute, maybe 5 or even 10… Ultimately it didn’t matter, there was a person here who could use magic and save them, that was enough.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes…

“Tetsuya are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for those who read it now I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy new years!  
> (next update will surely be just next year, ahaha)


End file.
